Historia de Remus
by klifter
Summary: Remus y sirius ya son amigos.........pero para estos dos los problemas comienzan ahora
1. Default Chapter

1. Lupin

¡Déjame!

¿me tienes miedo?´´

he dicho que me dejes, quiero estar solo

¿por que?´´

debo estar solo, déjame en paz

¿de que tienes miedo?´´

de todos....

¿por qué?´´

Tu no sabes nada de mi, déjame en paz!!

pues entonces, déjame saber de ti´´

no!!! Fuera, me haces daño, déjame solo!!!!!!

no te estoy haciendo nada, cuéntame tus problemas.....´´

no!!!!

¡Dong! ¡Dong! ¡Dong!

Remus: eh? oO

¡Dong!

Remus: no hay nadie en la habitación......´´

¡Dong!

Remus: ¿estoy llorando?´´ mierda llego tarde!!!! OO

( remus se cambia de ropa haciendo malabarismos)

Soy Remus John Lupin, tengo doce años y acabo de entrar a segundo curso en el colegio hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Remus: llego tarde, llego tarde y nunca he llegado tarde!!!

Chico 1: si, sabéis al parecer hoy daremos un nuevo encantamiento

Chico 2: si, tengo ganas de saber mas sobre los gnomos

Chico 3: si pero a mi no me gusta encantamientos.

BOM ( Lupin pasa como un rayo ante ellos)

Todos: ¡¿qué ha sido eso?!

Remus: rápido a clase de transformaciones.

( cinco minutos después)

clase de transformaciones

Mc gonagall: señor Lupin no me esperaba esto de su comportamiento, llegar tarde eso no es propio de usted.

Remus: Lo siento profesora.......... : (

Mc gonagall: coja asiento entonces y que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Remus: si...

( se sienta solo al final de la clase)

Sirius: jeje ( mirada furtiva a Lupin)

Remus: ¬ ¬

(James y sirius escriben algo en un pergamino) ( los dos son como hermanos, siempre están juntos)

Remus: que tramaran ahora este par, no me fió, no se quedaran contentos por haberme hecho llegar tarde la primera vez, no... quieren mas´´

Por si no lo sabíais el sombrero me eligió en la casa griffindor y si lo preguntáis, si, es la misma casa donde están esos dos, pero el destino te pasa malas jugadas y por mala suerte además de tener que verlos siempre comparto habitación con ellos y con otro mas, irónico ¿no?.

James: eh...

Remus: : [

( James le pasa una nota a Lupin)

Remus: OO# serán....

( remus deja ver un dibujo en el que sale el besándose con varios libros a la vez)

los odio a muerte, a todo el mundo, odio a todo el mundo, pero en especial a ellos.

No, no se pueden contentar con ignorarme como hace casi todo el mundo, no, tienen que estar haciéndome la puñeta todos los días.

Sirius: vistes su cara!!! Esta vez se ha enfadado de verdad : )

James: ¬ ¬ si pero no te parece que nos estamos metiendo con el demasiado, tu solo vas a por el, aprende de mi, mis objetivos son muchos mas descabellados

Sirius: bueno...no se a algún sliztherin podemos gastarle una buena, pero es que Lupin es el mejor, me encanta hacerle rabiar.

( hablan tan alto que todo el mundo les escucha)

James: ahora que nos toca?

Peter: pociones

( ¿de donde ha salido este?)

Pociones

Remus: mi barriga......esta que muerde, necesito comer´´´ !!!

aquí ay algo raro donde están esos dos....´´

( recorre con la mirada toda la clase)

James: hola

Remus: OO oh no están detrás de mi´´

Sirius:

Ese de ahí es sirius black, el capullo mas grande que ha pisado la tierra, al parecer su única existencia es hacerle la vida imposible a las personas y con gran incidencia a mi.

Es tan engreído...

Sisius black, esta en la casa griffindor, comparte habitación con James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Petigrew.

Con pelo negro y ojos oscuros como la noche e increíblemente apuesto.

Su amigo es James Potter, de la misma personalidad y también lo odio, aunque no tanto.

Si no fuera por el apellido serian hermanos, siempre están juntos y son inseparables.

¿Te dan envidia?´´

no

no lo niegues´´

no, cállate

son amigos y tu no tienes a nadie´´

James Potter, 12 años, 2º curso en el colegio al igual que sirius, los dos son amigos y comparte cuarto con las mismas personas que sirius ( es obvio).

Pelo azabache y muy alborotado, lleva gafas y tiene los ojos azules, al igual que sirius popular entre las chicas.

El chico que esta al lado de Malcom malbittch es Peter Petigrew, no lo conozco aunque es amigo de Sirius y James, desentona con el grupo ya que no hace nada malo, mas bien es un cobarde, por eso esta siempre protegido por sirius y James.

Peter Petigrew, todo lo mismo que sirius y James salvo que ni es popular entre las chicas ni es listo. Es rechoncho y siempre viste muy mal aun así es amigo de ese par, se conocieron en primer curso. ( James y Sisius se conocían mucho antes de entrar a hogwarts)

Gran salón

Remus: al final no me han gastado ninguna broma. Que bien!!

( se le cae la baba al ver la comida)

no he desayunado nada, bueno a comer.

( no muy lejos en la misma mesa)

Sisius: maldito profesor

James: ah, déjalo ya sirius

Peter: tengo mas hambre!! OO

Sirius y James: no mires nuestro plato

Peter: pero...

Sirius: serás comilón

Peter; James solo..... OO

James: u no Peter tengo hambre

Peter: Frank, Oh frank, tu no tienes hambre, a que no?

Frank: u si tengo hambre peter.

James: ¬ ¬ Frank: oO , eh cambiando de opinión, toma Peter

( intimidación)

Peter: gracias Frank : ) ¿¿??

Sirius: , bueno James tengo un gran plan para....James ¿me estas escuchando?

¿qué demonios miras? ah, ya Lily

James: oO. Calla desgraciado.

Peter: guanguilo, no guiguemos nada.

Sirius: ¬ ¬ lo que peter quiere decir es que dile que te gusta.

Peter: yo no he dicho, aaay, si eso.... eso...

( menudo pisotón acaba de recibir peter.)

James: estáis locos, no.. no digas tonterías.

Sirius: oye, y si nos presentamos a las pruebas de quidich para el equipo, comenzaran la próxima semana.

James: siempre quise ser buscador, vale iremos.

( se comprenden perfectamente)

Peter: ola ¿yo existo?´´

Chica desconocida: BlaaaacK!!!!!!

Sirius: oO es ella escondedme

James: lo siento sirius ya te ha visto

(abrazo fuerte)

chica desconocida: oh, black perdóname pero es que tuve que estar castigada, me has extrañado mucho? :·3

Sirius: aire, necesito aire´´ cristine aggg.

Cristine: oh, lo siento

( al fin lo suelta, pero sigue agarrada a la mano. El gran comedor no mira otra cosa)

Sisius: que estáis mirando. Desgraciados

James y Peter: xD xD

Sirius: ¬ ¬

Cristine: mira, he hecho un dibujo que se mueve de nuestra boda, ¿qué te parece?

( basura)

sirius: tierra tragame.´´

cristine balcog, acaba de entrar a hogwarts, desde el momento que vio a sirius en el gran salón el primer día supo que estaba destinada a estar con el, es rubia con ojos castaños y muy baja pero muy posesiva, metas en la vida, besar a black, casarse con black, tener al menos dos hijos con black....etc

( 3 chicas de 3º pasan al lado de black y le echan una mirada de aprobación.)

Cristine: ¬ ¬ Black es mío y que os quede claro

Chicas: u si, si...

Cristines: ja ja ja ja ( se cree la reina del mundo)

James: vamos a herbólogia.

Peter: xD si, si vamonos.

Sirius: es, esperad!!! Traidores.

Cristine: no, no tu no te vas black, hay mucho que preparar.

Sirius: oO que dices niña, suéltame.

( cuerda, correa, candado)

cristine: eres mío

-sirius es mi esclavo-

sirius: me voy adiós!!! Xo

cristine: adiós cariño

( volvamos con Lupin)

Remus: bueno ahora herbologia´´

desconocido: eh tu, sangre sucia, ¿adonde vas?..

Remus: - - siempre es así y siempre lo sera´´

Continuará.......


	2. su historia

2. Su historia

Ya han pasado unas semanas, el tiempo se ha vuelto mucho mas frió y este segundo curso es mas difícil que el primero.

biblioteca

Es sábado y no hay clases, lo que significa que no veré a esos tontos hasta la noche, en la biblioteca me refugio, allí no entra mucha gente, solo personas que están en cursos superiores y una chica que creo que esta en mi curso. A veces me pregunto ¿qué hago aquí?´´ de veras no debería estar aquí, ni siquiera estar en hogwarts, ni si quiera merezco vivir....

( su historia)

Desde pequeño tengo un secreto, un secreto que cambio mi vida completamente....me tengo miedo a mi mismo....me tengo miedo.....

¿de que tienes miedo?´´

cállate déjame en paz!!

Con la mas corta edad seria un renegado y mis problemas empezarían....una noche...una noche en la que mi vida dio una vuelta de 360º, un hombre lobo me mordió, lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo como si fuera Aller, esa cicatriz que me dejo para toda la vida. Cuando fui mordido estuve destinado a transformarme en una horrible criatura todas las noches de luna llena.

¿sufrías?´´

mucho....

¿sigues sufriendo?´´

mucho...

después de salir del hospital empezaron los problemas, los pocos amigos que hice los perdí por culpa de eso, por el miedo de los padres de tener junto con sus hijos a un licántropo, estaba solo, siempre lo he estado....

estas solo´´

cállate ya!!!

desde luego yo no sabia, era demasiado pequeño para comprender.....

pero crecí, cuando fui lo suficientemente mayor para asimilar....

( remus Lupin, edad: 7 años)

Remus: cállate déjame en paz.

Madre: cariño abre la puerta.

Remus: no!! quiero estar solo, déjame en paz!!!!

Esas miradas, todos lo hacían, todos lo que sabían lo que yo era, me miraban....siempre del mismo miedo, asco, horror....

asquerosa sangre sucia´´

sangre sucia....¿ que es eso?...también aprendí a olvidar...mi padre era muggle, eso me convierte en sangre sucia...cada vez que recibía un insulto yo aprendía a callar y olvidar.

Me acostumbre, así era mejor.....me sentía bien

te engañas a ti mismo´´

no, no es cierto, me siento mejor!!!

¿a quien pretendes engañar?´´

(Lupin, edad: 9 años)

Me acostumbre a sufrir las noches de luna llena, poco a poco comprendí que seria de mi cuando creciera, no tendría futuro por ser lo que soy.....pero me daba igual, ya no me importaba nada.

Mis padres, mis padres también me tenían miedo.

Harold: por dios margaret, míralo, es un licántropo.

Margaret: harold eso ya no se puede cambiar....

¿qué podía hacer? Poco después cuando creí estar ya en la monotonía aprendí a que los problemas no habían hecho mas que empezar....

(Lupin, edad 11 años)

Remus: una carta para mi?

Margaret: si, ábrela

Harold: vamos aprisa, no tenemos todo el día.

Remus: es imposible hogwarts...´´ dice que voy a estudiar a hogwarts!!!

¿eras feliz?´´

supongo que...si

Después de eso sentí miedo, debía de haber un error, no podía entrar por que era....era malo no podía entrar allí con gente normal, yo no soy normal, ¿qué persona me querría tener cerca?...nunca había aprendido las palabras amistad o amor...eso no era para mi yo debía de sufrir...hasta el final....

Después de montar en el expreso surgieron los problemas....

Sirius: no hay sitio libre...

James: hay, mi pie, mira aquí hay de sobra...vamos....

Remus: : oo

James: hola , me llamo James potter y este es..

Sirius: sirius black

( le estrecha la mano)

remus: u bueno...no es tan malo...´´ ahh ( calambrazo)

James: ves sirius, te dije que funcionaria.

Sirius: estos objetos muggles son la monda xD

Remus: ¬ ¬

Sirius: sliztherin.

Remus: ¿ me habla a mi?´´ ¬ ¬ ¿qué? no me caéis bien´´

Sirius: vas a caer en sliztherin, ya veras.

Remus: y..y es...eso por que..que?

Sirius: por que no me caes bien.

James: mira a ese

( una persona pasa por el pasillo)

vamos a por el.

Sirius: me apunto.

Desde el momento en que los vi....les odiaba...por suerte caí en griffindor pero caí con ellos dos, ¿mas problemas? Claro que los había.......

clase de vuelo

profesora: bueno, para montar en escoba debéis de colocaros a la derecha de la escoba y extender la mano.

Remus: no se me da bien montar en escoba, lo mío son los libros....´´

Sirius: jeje no sabe montar en escoba esta es la mia´´ James, James...

James: si yo también voy al torneo...

Sirius: ¿qué dices?

( James mira a una chica pelirroja)

¬ ¬ ya se lo que ocurre.

Profesora: petigrew, así no, déjame ayudarte.

( momento oportuno)

sirius: eh, Lupin

Remus: ¡!que?

Sirius: ¿no montas en escoba?

Remus: eh...el suelo esta muy fresquito, prefiero estar aquí u

Sirius: ya, ven te ayudo

Remus: es una buena persona al fin y al cabo´´

Sirius: ( levanta la escoba para remus) monta

Remus: muchas gracias.

Sirius: ¬ ¬ que raro es´´ ahora yo

Remus: OO que, la profesora no matara.

Sirius: esta ocupada

( montar dos en escoba es muy peligroso no lo hagáis nunca)

por suerte no me castigaron pero nos quitaron muchos punto por ello.

Así fue todo desde aquel día.....me lanzaba embrujos, me hacia mucho daño, me insultaba, me dejaba en ridículo, me robaba los deberes para copiarlos, me quitaba la comida, no me dejaba dormir tranquilo, intentaba siempre que llegara tarde....y James siempre lo ayudaba y estaba el mayor problema de todos.

James: eh, Lupin...donde has estado hoy, no has venido a dormir ¬ ¬

Sirius: eso, eso....

Remus: oO, eh estuve ocupado haciendo deberes u

Esa mentira se convertía cada vez en excusas mas rebuscadas, por suerte todavía y en la actualidad no sospechan nada. Así ha sido desde siempre...y por su fuera poco todavía esta igual, no lo soporto, nunca me deja solo, es que no sabe dejarme en paz...quiero estar solo...

( libro reglamentario de hechizos)

Remus: buahhh : ) que sueño, he estado una hora en la biblioteca!!! saldre un rato al tomar el aire´´

( remus sale de la biblioteca)

espera´´

( izquierda, derecha)

hum...no hay nadie...´´

(se huele algo raro)

James: me sorprendes sirius, me vas a superar.

Sirius: gracias, mira ya sale!!

James: el hechizo de piernas unidas y el cubo lleno de agua que tirantes para que se resbalaran hacen un buen coctel, veremos como se las apaña ese Lupin. Ja Ja xD

Sirius: ahí viene, a la de tres. Uno.....

Remus: dos.............

( el lo sabe)

James: tres!!!

( unos segundos después)

Remus: ja ja ja eso os pasa por tontos XD

Sirius y James: ¬ ¬ ¿ como lo sabia?

Peter: ola!!, chicos que hacéis mojados.?¿

James: no entiendo como ha esquivado el hechizo de piernas unidas.

REPLAY ( remus se protege del hechizo, les da a ellos y se caen al suelo mojándose)

Remus: facil, estudio el encantamiento rebotador y os ha salido el tiro por la culata.

Sirius: OO# te vas a enterar!!

Chico 1: ahí va black manda los hechizos muy rápidos

Chico 2: si, pero su oponente los esquiva como si nada...ha mejorado bastante, me gustaba mas cuando siempre caía en la trampa.

Cristine: blAAAAAck

Los dos chicos: oO aquí se va a armar la gorda.

( palomitas) vamos a ponernos cómodos.

Sirius: oO. Oh no.

Remus: genial, me voy

Sirius: ¬ ¬

Cristine: black ya estoy aquí : ·3 eh? Quien es ese? Os estabais peleando yo te defenderé!!!

Remus: están locos, me voy ¬ ¬

Cristine: pídele perdón a mi novio

James: xD

Peter: xD

( una chica muy guapa pasa)

Sirius: OO hora de utilizar mi poder´´ =) ( sonrisa perfecta, ojos deslumbrantes, pelo brillante)

Chica: eh ¿¿........... OO ohhhhhhh

Sirius: Ja Ja ..Ja Ja

Cristine: black, que demonios haces. Toma........ toma......... toma

( patada, puño y patada) ( sentimos si la sensibilidad del lector es herida e estos momentos)

Remus: será presumido ¬ ¬ que asco no le soporto me voy´´

James: eh Lupin xD no te vallas no quieres estar un poco con papa black? XD

Sirius: no te pases...

James: lo siento....CRISTINE SIRIUS ESTA MIRANDO A OTRA CHICA!!!

Cristine: blaaack

James: xD

Peter: ¿donde esta la gracia?

Sirius: ( en estos momentos maltratado)

Remus: vaya, ya casi es luna llena´´

no tengo ganas de ir a hogsmeade pero bueno....al menos estaré solo.....´´

solo´´

Continuara...........


	3. Un buen plan

3. Un buen plan

Ya es octubre, como siempre estoy en la biblioteca y mañana empezara el fatídico lunes, James ha sido admitido en el equipo de quidich, que suerte tiene, por eso ahora será mas popular.

(la envidia le corroe)

Ha pasado una semana desde que me transforme, en esa horrible criatura, me deja muy débil y siempre tengo mal aspecto.

( hace una semanas)

sirius: Lupin no ha dormido aquí.

James: ya igual que siempre.

Peter: lleva así un año

Sirius: esconde algo....(sus ojos brillan)

James: bueno hora de desayunar, vamonos!!

( se van por las escaleras y se topan con remus)

los tres: eh? ( remus esta blanco, con el pelo desordenado)

remus: eh? OO ho...hola... mierda, ¿todavía no se han ido?´´

sirius: ¿dónde has estado?

Remus: esto...yo...

James: estamos esperando.

Remus: eso no es de vuestra incumbencia.

(remus no asiste a clases todo el día)

Así son todos los días, por la noche me escabullo (con compañía de la enfermera, se mete en el sauce boxeador hasta llegar a la casa de los gritos y allí se transforma.)

( al amanecer se levanta y furtivamente va a la enfermería, le curan las heridas y se viste decentemente, sube a la habitación cuando todos bajan y duerme....pierde clases constantemente y debe de recuperarlas el mismo)

Recuerdo el primer día cuando fui a ver al director, aquélla persona no le importaba lo que yo era....era bueno con migo...nadie lo era y el si.....

Dumbledore: siéntese, no le voy a morder

( remus esta nervioso)

Bueno debe saber que no es ningún impedimento en ser un licántropo, de aquí no se va hasta que no curse su ultimo año.

Remus: pero yo...y si...

Dumbledore: señor Lupin, si no dice nada y con un poco de discreción nadie debe de enterarse.

Remus: y que pasa con...

Dumbledore: le he buscado un buen lugar señor lupin y déjeme decirle que me he sorprendido a mi mismo.

El fue quien planto el sauce para mi.....el fue quien me busco aquel lugar....a el le debo todo y creo que le devuelvo el favor sacando buenas notas....no debo defraudarle....debo de demostrarle que el estar aquí merecerá la pena....y si Sirius y James lo descubren....no quiero ni pensarlo, por eso debo de estar lejos....de todos.....

el gran salón

Peter: no viene ni a comer, en serio ese lupin es rarito

James: si yo seré el que lo haga déjame a mi

Sirius: quieres de dejar a evans, me estas poniendo de los nervios.

James:si, si...eh, oye mira a ese

Sirius: el de sliztherin?

James: no me gusta su cara....maldito a mirado a evans, lo has visto!!!

Sirius: ¬ ¬ si

James: OO# que mirada le echa, no a ella si que no, sirius esto no va a quedar así.

Peter: me pasáis el plato?

Sirius: se llama snape...creo

James: ( en este momento esta ideando uno de sus maquiavélicos planes)

Cristine: Blaaaack

Sirius: siéntate en tu mesa niña..

Cristine: quiero estar en griffindor : (

Sirius: eres de hufflepuff y es lo que hay, vete.

Cristine: vale :·3

James: jaja te ha dado un beso en la mejilla...

Peter: xD

Sirius: ¬ ¬ tu a comer

( rojo, rojísimo, va a explotar!!!)

James: ¿te gusta?

Sirius: claro que no!! ¬ ¬

James: mira, evans se va ya y snape le sigue!!! Vamos...a...

Sirius: no!!! No, no, no...

James: oh, vamos por favor.... OO ( ojitos relucientes)  
sirius: no seas tonto, que no y es que no y no me pongas caras!!!

James: vamos por....fa....vor....OO

Sirius: ugggg a veces te odio tanto.

James: ese es mi sirius vamos deja de comer y vente Peter...

Peter: vale vale ¬ ¬ adiós cariño, solo nos quedara Paris

Sirius: que dejes de comer!!!

pasillo

Sirius: ¿qué planes tienes?

James: ya veras

( cristine sigue pegada a sirius)

cristine: :3

Peter: ¿no deberíamos estar ya en marcha para ir a transformaciones?

James: ¬ ¬ calla y mira ¡ Expelliarmus!

Snape: que guapa es ´´ ( mirada de bobo hacia evans) eh? ( la varita vuela por los aires) ¿quién ha sido?

James: hola, oh, ¿se te ha caído la varita? , déjame ayudarte.

Snape: ¬ ¬ ( no se huele nada bueno)

James: tarantallegra!!

Chica 1: ahí va Potter se esta peleando con un sliztherin

Chica 2: que culazo

Chica 3: que hacemos nosotras aquí ¬ ¬ somos extras así que vamonos.

Chica 2: espera, le ha lanzado un hechizo, mira como se le mueven los pies. XD que chistoso.

James: ( sonrisa que derriten a las chicas)

Evans: oO que estáis haciendo?

Chica 1: mira a potter se esta peleando!!

Evans: (odio odio) vamonos no le aguanto es un engreído y encima acaba de entrar en el equipo de quidich.

Snape: dame mi varita OO#

James: xD ve a cogerla

Profesor: ejem ejem ( todos se quedan oarados)

Sirius, cristine y Peter: oh oh : O

Profesor: señor potter eh... dele la varita al señor snape y...si una semana de castigos le ira bien

James: oh vale

Sirius: xD yo me apunto

Profesor: no diga tonterías señor black, y tu señor snape sígame

Snape: los matare y a ti en especial Potter´´ desgraciados......

Cristine: ¬ ¬ no hables así a mi black

Sirius: pesas mucho para estar encima mía, quítate y vete

Cristine: no

( esta chica es imposible)

sirius: debo de buscar una forma de que me castiguen.....( tic tac tic tac)

James: jaja no creo que tengas la suerte de que te pongan el mismo castigo que a mi para estar juntos

Sirius: ( plin ) ya esta Lupin

James: ( bostezo) otra vez

Peter: pues a mi ese Lupin me cae bien

Sirius y James: ¬ ¬ ( fulminación)

Peter: oO quiero decir que mal me cae... a por el sirius!!!

Cristine: yo me voy adiós cariño ( se acerca)

Sirius: no besos no 

Cristine: has herido mis sentimientos OO ( se marcha medio llorando)

James: me hacéis gracia los dos xD

Sirius; ¬ ¬ ya....

sala común (cuarto de los chicos)

Remus: ahora debería de estar comiendo....pero estoy tan cansado......tengo hambre.....´´ bajare abajo a acabar la redacción de la rebelión de los duendes.

( en la sala común)

Remus: OO estoy solo en la sala común ( nueva sensación de bien estar) :3 si, podré hacer lo que quiera. Leer libros, estudiar, repasar, hacer deberes, si

(felicidad) ( que planes tiene en sus ratos libres....penoso)

y este momento no lo podrá arruinar nadie, ni si quiera ese black y su estúpido amigo

( unas horas después)

Remus: (bostezo) termine, eh? ¡! Que hora es ( rugido de la barriga) que hambre, bajare a cenar.

( sin duda esta de buen humor)

Gran Salón

James: limpiar los retretes sin magia!!! No es justo y debo de empezar hoy.

Sirius: tranquilo te haré compañía eh, mira ahí viene. (objetivo localizado)

Remus: que feliz estoy´´

Sirius: ( sonrisa malévola)

Remus: oh no no hay ningún sitio a no ser que....( escalofrio)

Sirius y James: eh, lupin aquí

Remus: ( desconfianza, pero no le queda mas remedio el hambre es mas poderoso)

James: ¿por qué no has asistido a las clases?

Remus: ¬ ¬

James: OOu vale, eh come, come....

Remus: ¿? ( se mete en la boca un pedazo de carne)

Sirius: si, sigue.....

Remus: me están dando miedo ´´

PLOF

Sirius y James: ¡!

Remus: ¡!

James: sirius donde demonios as puesto el ingrediente.?

Sirius: pues en ese plato, pero el estúpido de Peter se lo come todo, serás desgraciado

Peter: (convertido en un pato)

Remus: ¿qué demonios ha pasado?

Sirius: le echamos a la carne una poción que te convertiría en pato pero no contaba con que Peter picaría.

Remus: ¬ ¬ gracias por contármelo, que considerado.

Sirius: de nada

( poco después)

James y Sirius castigados limpiando los retretes sin magia y Remus y Peter de camino a la enfermería.

enfermería

Remus: disculpe señora....( tono de voz tímida)

Enfermera: eh, señor Lupin si todavía no

Remus: ejem ( señala al pato)

Enfermera: oh, vaya....

( doce minutos después)

Peter: vaya ha sido la mas raro que me ha pasado

Remus: si

Peter: menos mal que la enfermera es muy buena.

Remus: si

Peter: oye, por que no te vienes con nosotros? Que dices, a mi me caes bien

Remus: si ¡! Quiero decir no!!!

Peter: no? Vamos no tienes por que temer a sirius y a James lo que pasa es que

Remus: cállate!!!

Peter: oO

Remus: déjame en paz!!!

Peter: pero yo solo...

Remus: basta!!!

( por los pasillos)

Remus: ¿por que he reaccionado así?....¿qué me ha pasado?......algo dentro de mi se sorprendió....iba a decir que si....iba a estropearlo todo por un poco de amistad...´´.

Meigas fritas

no yo debo de estar solo................................´´

pero tu no quieres estarlo´´

pues claro que no ´´ ( se acuesta) claro que no quiero ´´ pero si se enteran de mi secreto puedo tener muy serios problemas, además ¿quién querría estar con alguien como yo?... ´´

( James y sirius entran a la habitación)

James: tampoco ha sido tan malo

Sirius: no, solo unos cuantos hechizos lanzados furtivamente y....eh?

James: ¿estará dormido?

Sirius: y que mas da, DESPIERTA

Remus: ¬ ¬ estaba despierto ´´

Sirius:

Remus: desgraciado, me voy a la sala común ´´

Sirius: ¿? ¿adonde vas? Eh....

( ni le mira)

James: ¬ ¬ es rarito si....

Remus: si pudiera decirle todo lo que pienso...a lo mejor me deja en paz por fin ´´

( tiene mucha rabia comprimida)

chico 1: oye.......

Remus: ¡¡!

Chico 1: me podrías ayudar con esto.

Remus: yo...yo... vamos que malo hay en ello ´´ va...vale

Continuara....................

Por cierto los signos ´´ indican pensamientos adiós y dejen reviews


	4. obligado a tener problemas

Sirius: buahhh, hoy es sábado y es el partido de quidich!!! - espero que James juegue bien

Evans: odio a ese Potter - #

Snape: lo pagara caro ese Potter...¬ ¬

James: achis - achis...¿me habré resfriado?

4. Obligado a tener problemas

Octubre da paso a noviembre y el primer partido de quiditch de la temporada se celebra, griffindor contra sliztherin y hallowen a sido como siempre.....aburrido, aunque......

Hallowen

Remus: [ que aburrimiento, menos mal que la comida lo salva todo]

( un poco mas allá)

Peter: esto es el cielo oO

James: si quieres coge de aquí, yo no tengo hambre -u

Sirius: no, no lo hagas o se hará pis encima de la emoción ¬ ¬ como puedes comer tanto peter.

Peter: (ama a la comida)

James: (ama....en fin ya lo sabemos todos)

( volvamos con remus)

Remus: [ ya es tarde, volveré a la sala común...] ( se levanta)

Sirius: ¡! ( gesto de varita)

Remus:[ ¿? Ahhh, ¿cómo me he caído? ] no se para que pregunto ( mirada fulminante) ¬ ¬

[ me voy]

James: mira como me mira, eso es amor

Sirius: oh si ya....

Evans: ¬ ¬ ( odio)

Remus: [no lo entiendo]¿qué le he hecho yo?.....

Chico 1: eh mira....

Chico 2: eh, tu

Remus: Oo ¿qué?......

Chico 1: jeje

Remus: [ mierda, esto no me gusta, estoy solo en un pasillo]

Chico 2: eres un Lupin, ¿no?

Remus: [¿cómo sabe eso?]

Chico 2: te estoy hablando sangre sucia......

Remus: ( dolor)

Chico 2: sigues callado, ¿no lo niegas?

Su mirada, con los ojos plateados y con ese deje de arrastrar las palabras

Lucius malfoy, esta en 3º curso y se considera el mejor de todos tratando a los demás de mala manera, odia a los sangre sucia y en general a quien no sea de slizherin, es rubio con ojos plateados y arrastra las palabras.

Malfoy: eh?, sangre sucia...

Chico 1: xD

Remus: no....me...lla...lla...mes así.... - u

Malfoy: el que, ¿sangre sucia?....según tengo entendido tu padre es muggle, ¿no?

Remus: [que me deje por favor]

Malfoy: eh? Sangre sucia....( pone mucho empeño en las ultimas palabras)

Remus: de...DEJAME!!!

Malfoy: la verdad duele ( saca la varita) no me vuelvas a alzar la voz o....( aparecen dos chicos) lo lamentaras.

Nombres, crabbel y goyle, no hace falta decir mas son los lameculos de malfoy y no tienen otro motivo de existencia que servirle, tienen mucha fuerza y les gusta intimidar aunque sin mucho cerebro.

Malfoy: me has oido? (apunta al corazón de remus)

Remus: [no sigas, te odio, como a todo el mundo - u déjame] ( Bom.....bom Bom.....bom...).[ ya no aguanto mas....]

Malfoy: vaya vas de callado por la vida, lo lamentaras....

Sirius: cristine, déjame, pensé que me dejarías.

Cristine: :3 no

James: eh mira ese no es.....

Expelliarmus!!!

Malfoy: ¿qué demonios?....

Remus: - u eh?

Malfoy: vaya vaya....sirius black......que gran honor

Sirius: déjale en paz malfoy.....

Malfoy: no

Sirius: no me busques

Malfoy: no entiendo como puedes ser de sangre limpia, en serio me asombras...aunque hayas sido la oveja negra de la familia

James: oye tu asqueroso de mierda...

Sirius: no James....déjamelo a vuelvas a llamarme

Malfoy: es que miento? Crabbel, goyle....

Sirius: tus gorilas no me dan miedo....

Cristine: ese es mi black -

Peter: [¿ y yo que pinto aquí?]

Malfoy: ten cuidado black.....

Remus: [ no comprendo por que me defendió....pero nada cambio]

Bueno iré a ver el partido, aunque no me guste...

( en el estadio)

Peter: ho, hola

Remus: hola.....

Sirius: eh, peter, he encontrado un buen sitio....¬ ¬ ¿qué haces con el?

Peter: nada...

Sirius: vamos!!!

Peter: si ya voy...

Remus: [uf no me ha hecho nada]

Sirius: expelliarmus -

Remus: ¬ ¬ [ como no]

( poco después)

Jane: ¿eres sirius?

Sirius: s..si

Jane: fue increíble lo que hicistes por aquel chico.

Sirius: ¿?

desde ese momento salieron juntos

Remus: [ se acerca la navidad....] ¿qué les regalare a mis padres?...bueno supongo que ya lo decidiré, menos mal que en navidad se van la mayoría de la gente...a pasárselo bien....felices....

( aviso de el partido: griffindor gano gracias a James)

( en un recóndito lugar del castillo)

cristine: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Que black esta con otra?

James: - si como te lo digo

Cristine: esto no queda así, es imposible ( se le desmorona su mundo perfecto) respira, respira, todavía puedo.....no, no puedo la mato, la mato...

Peter: James, no ha sido buena idea......

James: yo creo que si -

( cerca de ahí)

Jane: bueno, supongo que tus amigos te esperan...

Sirius: si...

Jane: te quiero...

Cristine: ahhhh ( escena censurada por su violencia)

Sirius: OO u ¿qué haces loca?, la vas a matar

Cristine: me da igual ¬ ¬ ¿cómo puedes estar con ella.?

Jane: ( eso ha sido maltrato, denunciadlo si os hacen algo similar) que ha pasado...

Sirius: eso iba a decir ahora cristine - u...Jane, no me gustas...nunca me has gustado -

Jane: ( que duro es, la deja echa polvo)

Cristine:- Bien

VACACIONES

( sala común, cuarto de los chicos)

Sirius: bien, ya esta, vacaciones!!!

James: que vas a hacer, yo me voy y tu ¿te quedaras en el castillo?

Sirius: ¬ ¬ ya sabes la respuesta, odio a mis padres - 

Peter: pues yo también me quedo UU

James: pardillos - u Ja ja besadme el culo yo me piro JAJAJA

Sirius: serás.....traidor

Peter: hum........( mirada hacia Lupin)

Remus: [ que envidia, eh espera black se queda ( tierra trágame) eh, OO petigrew me mira haré como si nada]

Sirius: vamos afuera, daremos a James un escarmiento antes de irse sobre evans...-

Peter: hoy tenias una cita con Olga

Sirius: ¿ y que mas da?...vamos

Peter: si

( el se queda solo)

Remus: ojala yo pudiera hacer lo mismo - ....pero....( se acerca el fatídico día)......

se acerca la navidad

sirius: vamos peter, salgamos afuera y juguemos con la nieve -

Peter: ¬ ¬ tengo hambre

Sirius: no seas ridículo

Peter: vale.

( afuera)

Remus: [que frio]

Sirius: eh Lupin

Remus: eh ¿

PLAF

Sirius: xD

Remus: [desgraciado]

Sirius: vamos peter tírale otra bola de nieve

Peter: eh...no, no tengo ganas

Cristine: black.

( esto se esta convirtiendo en una pesadez)

sirius: peter corre

remus: [que bien se lo pasan......]

( navidad)

sirius: buahh, oye, PETER!! Feliz navidad!!!

Peter: ¬ ¬ si, ya ya...pero déjame dormir mas

Sirius: eh tu....despierta.

Remus: eh?...¿qué pasa?

Sirius: - feliz navidad

Remus: gra...gracias

Sirius: vamos peter, bajemos a ver los regalos.

Peter: si, si vamos.....

Remus:................[navidad........¿acaso soy el único que no le gusta la navidad?........... hoy debo de transformarme, esas son mis navidades.......]

( mientras tanto)

Peter: mira una caja de chocolates, oh James es el mejor, ¿ y a ti que te envía?

Sirius: eh.....

Peter: xD un espejo, para que?

Sirius: no se...eh mira, uno de cristine.

( regalos de sirius: una foto de amor para siempre C y S, un espejo, ropa de lana y no recibe ni un regalo de su familia)

Remus: ( en la cama leyendo un libro)

Sirius: -hola

Remus: (gruñido)

Sirius: aquí hay un regalo para ti

Remus: (desconfianza)

Sirius: - u vamos ábrelo

Remus: ( lo abre)

Bom

Sirius: xD

Remus: [ lo sabia es que soy tonto.....] ( atención cuidado demasiada ira comprimida) [ le odio, si no hago nada....pero es que no puedo.....no puedo hacerle nada pero.....]

Sirius: xD

Remus: Te odio

Sirius: ¿?

Remus: TE ODIO!! ( no se da cuenta de que se ha levantado)

Sirius:.....

Remus: ¿qué mierda te he hecho yo? ¿Qué MIERDA TE HE HECHO YO?, me tienes harto, eres un imbecil, te odio........TE ODIO........ya tengo bastantes problemas en mi vida para que tu estés en ella jodiendola aun mas.....DEJAME EN PAZ ( puñetazo)

Sirius: [ y me quede ahí, sentado en el suelo al recibir el puñetazo mirándole...y se fue....llorando......]

( en la sala común)

Peter: ( ocupado en estos momentos)

Remus: ( se va como una flecha por el retrato)

Peter: eh? ¿egstaba guoguando? ( sube por las escaleras) sirius, Lupin....¿qué haces en el suelo?

Sirius: nada....

Peter: ¿?

( afuera cerca del lago)

Remus: [ ¿qué me ha pasado?...yo nunca he hecho eso....pero estaba ya que no podía aguantarlo....esta noche no será igual que las otras.....pero he pegado a black.....no debería haberlo echo por que ahora....]

( imagen ficticia)

sirius: me has pegado y ahora te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo

remus: nooooooo!!!

[no digas tonterías......pero........ni si quiera he abierto mis regalos]

(cuarto)

Sirius: [ ni si quiera ha abierto sus regalos]

Peter: ¿es que no vamos a salir a hacer algo?, me aburro, vamos sal de la cama

Sirius: [¿qué mierda te he hecho yo? ¿Qué MIERDA TE HE HECHO YO?]

(fuera)

Remus: hace frió.....pero no quiero regresar, no quiero enfrentarme a lo hecho....

Peter: estas muy raro.....

Sirius: [ ¿que me ha dolido?....el puñetazo no por supuesto que no, no me ha pegado fuerte....pero no se por que me ha dolido tanto.......]

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus: me quedare aquí un poco mas viendo el calamar..........no se por que es así y yo no le he hecho nada....que me deje solo....quiero estar solo.....

Continuara............


	5. su historia

Remus: ho...hola.......

Sirius: [ no es capaz de mirarme]

Remus: (se marcha)

Sirius: ¿hoy tampoco duermes aquí?.....

Peter: como la otra navidad

Remus: ¡!

Sirius: déjalo peter que se vaya.....

Remus: [ por que eres así, que mas te da lo que yo haga, no le importo a nadie.......]

5. Su historia

Sirius: [yo...no me esperaba eso (me tienes harto, eres un imbecil, te odio........TE ODIO........ya tengo bastantes problemas en mi vida para que tu estés en ella jodiendola aun mas) no creía que era así.......no...no me lo esperaba......]

Peter: me voy a dormir ¬ ¬

Sirius: [creía que el no tenia problemas........]

[ ¿por qué te metes con el?]

no lo se....

[ no mientas]

YA TE LO HE DICHO NO LO SE

( su pasado)

[ yo nací en una familia que lo tenia todo....todo lo que cualquiera podía desear.......pero...¿acaso yo no era feliz ahí?...cualquiera seria feliz con todo lujos, pero yo no....pero eso fue...eso fue mas adelante cuando crecí y me di cuenta donde estaba....]

( sirius black, edad 6 años)

[ magos tenebrosos, ellos eran así....todos...y querían que yo fuera igual....pero como en toda familia...siempre hay uno que no hace lo que se espera de el......]

(Sirius black 8 años)

[¿sentias miedo?]

s..si

[¿como te sentías?]

solo....sin nadie...después puse las cosas claras, que yo no quería ser así

Padre: deshonra, es una deshonra para toda la familia black

Madre: no digas tonterías niño, mira a tu hermana, ¿en que estas pensando? Tu seguirás nuestros pasos.

Sirius: no quiero!!!

me encerré...me encerré en mi mismo para que me dejaran en paz...no iba a permitir que me convirtieran en ellos...me daban asco...me horrorizaba de la familia que tenia....las ganas de vivir se esfumaron....pero un día......

[ todo cambio]

conocí a James Potter y el se convertiría en mi mejor amigo, no se separaría de mi para nada, nunca voy a olvidar todo lo que me ayudo.....mis padres por el contrario me insultaban....y quemaban todo lo que había a mi paso, todo lo que fuera mío para dejar claro que no existía para ellos.......pero me daba igual, con James podía hacer lo que quisiera

[entonces.....]

entonces llego el mejor momento de mi vida....hogwarts.......pero algo paso

Remus Lupin

desde el momento en que le vi le odie....

[ ¿ por que?]

simplemente sabia la clase de persona que era....de eso niños mimados que tenían todo lo que querían....le tenia envidia....

[envidia...¿por qué?]

por ser feliz....siempre estaba callado....siempre era bueno en clases....y yo...yo no podía aguantarlo quería que su vida fuera igual que lo que yo tengo....que sufriera....y además me gustaba verlo sufrir....pero no solo a el....creo que esa conducta es para todas las personas.....me metía con todo el mundo....no se por que... pero les tenia envidia...a todos....

[ pero....]

me equivoque.........( ¿qué mierda te he hecho yo? ¿Qué MIERDA TE HE HECHO YO?, me tienes harto, eres un imbecil, te odio........TE ODIO)....pensé que era feliz...y no lo es...dijo...dijo....( ya tengo bastantes problemas en mi vida para que tu estés en ella jodiendola aun mas.)....¿ y por que me duele?....lloró un sliztherin pero ya ni me acuerdo y no tengo remordimientos por ellos.....no lo entiendo.......tal vez James tenía razón, me he pasado con el...y tal vez haya una explicación por la que todas las noches se vaya....debe de odiarme por todo...

( 6:00)

yo nunca he pedido perdón a nadie.......me da igual lo que haya hecho......pero no se que es lo que me ocurre....si pienso, en realidad me meto con el por algo mas.....me meto con la gente para......oh no......

[ atraer atención]

NO NO ES CIERTO!!!!

[claro que lo es....te sientes solo....y te metes con la gente para que te miren, te hablen y sepan que estas ahí]

¡ yo..YO NO SOY ASI!...mientes!!!

[ la verdad duele]

yo...es que me siento solo....por todo...... y por eso....actúo...actúo, doy una imagen falsa de mi mismo

[tienes amigos....tienes a James y a Peter]

si....es cierto....pero

[ sigues estando solo]

( 7:30)

no me entiendo ni a mi mismo...no se ni por que me duele que Lupin me haya dicho eso...no se nada....odio tener la familia que tengo...que la gente me juzgue por el tipo de familia que tengo....lo odio todo....tal vez el mostrarme me muestro día a día sea un error por que.....

[tu no eres así]

no lo se......

[ ¿ no lo sabes? O no quieres admitirlo]

pom

sirius: eh?

( 8:00)

Remus: OO ho...hola

Sirius: ¿ de donde vienes?

Remus: [ no puedo mirarle ...no soy capaz.....]

Sirius:..........

Remus: (se acuesta)

Sirius: sabes, yo tampoco he dormido en toda la noche.....

Remus:..................

Sirius: estas pálido, ¿seguro que estas bien?

Remus: es...estoy perfectamente.....

Sirius: [ ni se te ocurra sirius....no le pidas perdón........]

Remus: ( intentando dormir)

Sirius: [haré lo mismo, no es bueno comerse la cabeza por esto]

¿qué mierda te he hecho yo? ¿Qué MIERDA TE HE HECHO YO?, me tienes harto, eres un imbecil, te odio........TE ODIO........ya tengo bastantes problemas en mi vida para que tu estés en ella jodiendola aun mas.....DEJAME EN PAZ.....

(Pasaron los días)

sirius: es James, eh James...

las vacaciones han terminado

Remus: ya han comenzado las clases de nuevo, no es que me importe pero hay una pequeña mejoría.........sirius ya ni me mira....es como si no existiera......al fin me deja en paz....Potter sigue con sus entrenamientos y por mas que lo intente evans pasa de el.......black esta saliendo con otra chica ( ¿cuántas Irán ya?) y yo ahora me encuentro en la biblioteca, solo hay gente de cursos superiores y una chica que creo que esta en mi curso....no se pero cada vez hay mas gente que me dicen bicho raro pero yo tengo mi escudo protector : ) la verdad es que funciona....´´

gran salón ( almuerzo)

cristine: blaaack, ¿que haces saliendo con otra chica? Eres tonto ¿es que no te tomas mi regalo de navidad en serio?.

Sirius: eh...OOu claro, claro que me lo tomo

James: en serio sirius no se como puedes dejar a las chicas tiradas....

Sirius: bah

Peter: eh, mirad a ese sliztherin

James: snape............ #

Sirius: es un estúpido

James: oye tengo...

Sirius y peter: oh...oh prepárense para la hora J

James: Ja ja ja ( risa sarcástica) en serio a ese me lo cargo, esta intentando liarse con evans

Sirius: son imaginaciones tuyas.....

James: que no que es cierto

Sirius: estamos en segundo deja de pensar en evans.

James: (es un cabezón)

Resultado: snape con la cabeza llena de comida, James y sirius castigados ( hora de utilizar el espejo)

Sirius: ¿comunicarse?

James: si sirve para hablar con la otra persona osea yo

Sirius. Vale, menos mal que no lo tire.....eh, mira...ese no es Lupin?

James: oh no ¬ ¬

Sirius: tranquilo, no voy a hacerle nada....

James. ¿Estas bien?

Sirius: si pero...¿va a la enfermería?

James: ¿ y que mas da?...esta oscureciendo, vamos o filch nos matara...

Sirius: UU vale....

Remus: ho..hola...

Enfermera: oh señor Lupin ¿ ya por aquí?..bueno vamos

( poco después)

enfermera: que tengas una buena noche

remus: si ya u

( se mete en el sauce boxeador y llega a la casa de los gritos)

remus: ( se quita la ropa) bueno......ahora a esperar..........

(sala común)

Peter: eh estado pensando....

James: ¿peter pensando?

Peter:¬ ¬

James: que raro todavía no ha vuelto sirius........

Peter: bueno he estado pensando que me voy a hacer amigo de ese Lupin

James: bromeas ¿verdad?

Peter: no UU

James: traidor

Peter: a mi me cae bien

James: pues a mi y a sirius no UU

Peter: bueno no creo que sea tan malo, además va a estar con nosotros hasta 7º.......OO ( ojitos relucientes y llorosos) por favor

James: u no se....se lo consultare a sirius

Peter: excelente

Sirius: Lupin tiene un secreto, estoy seguro ya no esta en la enfermería y ha desaparecido.....¬ ¬ esto es muy raro..........

Continuara..............................


	6. Elige

6. Elige

(o un pequeño resumen para los despistados)

remus Lupin esta mas solo que la una, pero el no se da cuenta de que no es cierto el personaje entra en escena

Sirius Black

Y no le da ni un momento de respiro a nuestro protagonista.

Si, le humilla y no le deja en paz

Remus le odia a muerte pero es tan bueno que se traga su orgullo

Si, Peter esta interesado en ser amigos.....

¬ ¬ todavía no se ha decidido...en definitiva es un miedoso no hace nada por el mismo

Cristine

¿qué podemos decir de este personaje?....

es una...una....( no hay palabras para expresarse)

simplemente es una parte del cuerpo de sirius

es posesiva, rebelde y considera a sirius algo suyo y nadie le toca!!

Por otro lado James esta colado por evans

Pero a evans no le van los niñatos como el

Snape....

Ah si ese....un poco raro, no se sabe mucho de el....

Ya...ya se sabrá mas

¿ y Malfoy?

Ah si ese, remus se las tendrá que volver a ver con el

Es odioso

Black le defendió en una ocasión

Y James es buscador

OOu ( ¿y eso a que viene?)

la navidad no la pasa muy bien el pobre remus....

si, desde luego

pero black sospecha

remus llega hasta el extremo y le pega a sirius

este se queda pensante y descubrimos su historia y que en realidad el y remus no son tan distintos

¿ y las chicas?

¿Ah si con cuantas ha salido ya?

creo que con tres y esta en segundo curso, que suerte VV

si pero peter se decide y James acepta

Ya y conociendo a remus todavía le queda mucho

Bueno creo que esto os va a confundir mas pero bueno a lo nuestro

Donde nos quedamos

Ocultar el secreto se le hace mas difícil a remus y.....

¿ que pasara?

Febrero

Remus: ( agudiza el oído, se hace el dormido)

James: calla Peter.

Pater: ya...ya

Sirius: ¿en serio esto es necesario?

James: a la de tres

Peter: una...

Remus: eh......¬ ¬ no estoy dormido

James: : ) bueno vale, de todas formas, sorpresa

Remus: eh?

Peter: hemos decidido que formaras parte de nuestro grupo : )

Remus: ¿ vuestro grupo? No me hagáis reír, es...estoy cansado y...( se pone nervioso)

James: vamos lupin no seas así, además peter dice que estas siempre solo y eso no es muy agradable

Remus: ¿así que Peter dice eso? ¬ ¬Peter: OOu no...no fue James

Sirius: [ vamos...¿es que ni me vas a mirar?] ejem vamos di si o no? ( le tiende una mano)

Remus: [ no me fio]........¿queréis que sea vuestro amigo?

James: tierra llamando a Lupin eso es lo que te hemos dicho.

Remus: pes........[ si, tonto es la primera vez que alguien te acepta] eh.......

Peter: ¿si?

Remus: yo........[ por que estoy nervioso, ¿que hago?] NO!!

Los tres: oO que?

Remus: dejadme en paz!!!! No necesito amigos

James: ves Peter te lo dije todo esto es por culpa tuya ¬ ¬

Peter: pero yo solo.......

Sirius: ¿adonde vas Lupin? Eh espera!!!

Remus: [he estado apunto........apunto de aceptar....apunto de derrumbar todo lo que he construido...no...no puedo]

biblioteca

Remus: [aquí......aquí estoy mejor.......]

[ de que huyes]

no huyo

[no me hagas reír......dentro de ti ansias la compañía pero....]

tal vez el problema sea........el pasado.....´´ de pequeño construí un escudo.....un escudo que hacia que me sintiera bien y protegido...para que nadie pasara.....eso fue hace mucho tiempo

licántropo licántropo sangre sucia licántropo sangre sucia licántropo que raro eres tonto desgraciado asqueroso licántropo ¿ quien te querría tener cerca? Hombre lobo

nadie te quiere el mundo estaría mejor sin ti REMUS LUPIN

licántropo sucioasqueroso licántropo

asqueroso licántropo desgraciado tonto sin amigos estas solo

licántropo licántropo sangre sucia licántropo sangre sucia licántropo que raro eres

nada me hacia daño.....tal vez con el tiempo....ese escudo.....se haya echo mas fuerte y nadie puede pasar

[ ya es demasiado tarde nadie puede entrar en ti....por eso huyes....por eso no tienes a nadie]

ya lo se

[ pues entonces cambia]

no puedo......

sirius: ¿dónde estará?

James: oh sirius déjalo

Peter: afuera tampoco esta

Siriu: en la biblioteca.......

James: ¬ ¬ me aburro....

Sirius: vamos James [ ahora comprendo.....ahora ya se que es lo que me hacia meterme mas con el que a todos.......quería que fuera mi amigo......]

Remus:[ será mejor que te prepares, mañana es Lunes y hay muchos deberes que hacer]

Sirius: eh..Lupin!!!

Remus: eh....[no.....no.....]

Sirius: Lupin ya se que es lo que me hacia meterme con tigo

Remus: ¿qué?

Sirius: perdóname

Remus: no...yo....

Sirius: podemos ser amigos todos.....

James: buf por favor di que si o sirius no duerme esta noche es muy cabezón

Remus: yo.......

Encargada de la biblioteca: a molestar a otro sitio!!

Sirius: ¬ ¬ cállese vieja bruja esto es mas importante

Remus: yo.......[ corre.......sabes de sobra que hay cosas mas importantes que la amistad......eso no existe] dejadme...dejadme!!!!

Sirius: espera!!!

Encargada: ejem

James: ¬ ¬ si, ya nos vamos!!

( cerca del lago)

Remus: vete déjame en paz

[no puedes.....debes de afrontarlo.....]

estaré solo...y ya esta!!!

sirius: Lupin

Remus: eh?

Peter: no debes de huir de los problemas...

James: eso no es bueno

Sirius: debes de afrontarlos...: ) que te parece ¿amigos?

Remus: [ y ese escudo se desmorona]

licántropo sangre sucia licántropo que raro eres tonto desgraciado asqueroso licántropo ¿ quien te querría tener cerca? Hombre lobo

nadie te quiere el mundo estaría mejor inútil REMUS LUPIN

licántropo sucioasqueroso licántropo

asqueroso licántropo desgraciado tonto sin amigos estas solo

tonto sangre sucia que raro eres

sirius: ¿qué me dices?

Remus: parad....no quiero...no quiero....no se nada estaba acostumbrado......yo no se nada

James: debes de enfrentarte a tus problemas

Remus: basta....no puedo....tener a nadie....

[¿ o no quieres?]

Remus: yo

licántropo que raro eres tonto desgraciado Hombre lobo

nadie te quiere el mundo estaría mejor inútil REMUS LUPIN

licántropo sucio licántropo

tonto sangre sucia que raro eres

Remus. Estoy indefenso [ vamos llora, estas deseando......llorar....echa afuera todo....]

Iros no quiero amigos!!!!!

James: Peter...sirius....vamos ya lo habéis oído...... vamos......(se van)

Remus: [ ya esta........pero deseaba que se quedaran]

( el tiempo pasa.......la tarde se cierra en grises nubes que avecinan lluvia......)

Remus: llueve.......[ llora.....lo estas deseando] nunca he llorado.......pero ahora......lo necesito mas que nunca...

( y entonces la primera lagrima salió de el.......y al fin admitió la realidad.......se quedo mirando al lago, sentado y abrazado a si mismo, con las nubes grises y la lluvia cayendo en el...abatido y llorando sin si fuera la ultima vez que lo haría, pero......)

sirius: sienta bien ¿eh?

Remus: eh!!¿?

Sirius: tranquilo sigue llorando...: ) vaya si que tienes aguante llevas así diez minutos

Remus: [ ya no puedo evitarlo]

REMUS LUPIN

( no pudo evitar sonreír)

pensé...que te habías ido

sirius: : ) y lo hice pero....tenia ganas de ver que es lo que hacías...

Remus: : )

Sirius: vaya estoy calado hasta los huesos.

Remus: eh? ( se da cuenta de que el también esta mojado) de..debiste haberte ido, te has mojado por mi culpa...

Sirius: no, me he mojado por que quería oírte llorar...: )

Remus: ¿hablas enserio? ( no se cree nada)

Sirius: acaso no me crees UU ( ojos de perro)

Remus: OOu vale vale....

Sirius: espera....( se levanta)......toma......

Remus: no..no no

Sirius: no seas tonto estas helado ¬ ¬

Remus: no coge tu capa es tuya....¬ ¬

( los dos son unos cabezones)

sirius: entonces vamos a la sala común y nos ponemos en la chimenea: ) eh...bueno si no me gritas y echas a correr...: )

Remus: no...esta vez ya no....esta bien.....

Sirius: entonces........ ¿amigos?

Remus: ( algo dentro de el esta nervioso)eh?.......si..... amigos.....

desde ese momento Remus pudo decir en voz alta la palabra

AMISTAD

Continuara...................................

Cristine. Esperad!!!...no penséis que esto se queda así...no, no y NO no creáis que esto a acabado por algo esta puesto hay arriba continuara....pero me pregunto si....¡ me darán un papel mas importante que el que tengo! Esto harta de interpretar siempre......Bla bla bla

( eh OOu como decía...........

Continuara...................................)


	7. amor como conquistar el corazon de evans

7. Amor......... o como conquistar el corazón de evans

Remus: buahhhhhh ¬ ¬ que sueño....eh...oh no hoy es Lunes Xo.....odio los lunes ( por una razón...Pociones con los de slitherin) un momento algo ha cambiado......( mirada a sirius.....James....Peter) ahhhhhhhh!!!!! :·3 no me lo puedo creer tengo amigos!!!! Ja Ja Ja ahora nadie me podrá impedir conquistar el mundo : D : D

( esta delirando)

James: ¿qué son esos gritos?  
Peter: solo un poco mas

Remus: eh? ( Patada Patada Patada) no...NO...a levantarse......es hora de ponerse en marcha ahora!!!

James: UUu ¿qué dices si todavía...?

Remus: no hay peros que valga, el desayuno es una parte fundamental en los estudios a demás ¡YA MISMO ES FIN DE CURSO!

Sirius: : D ya pero eso no explica que no podamos dormir un poco mas, así que con vuestras disculpas....

( gran salón)

Sirius: ¬ ¬ no debiste de traerme a rastras

Remus: UU debiste de hacerme caso como James y Peter

James y Peter: ¬ ¬ ( mira este acaba de llegar y se cree el jefe)

Cristine: black

( la pesada de turno entra en acción)

sirius: ¬ ¬ ¿qué quieres?

Cristine: como que que quiero estoy tan........FELIZ......ah!!!!!!! has dejado plantada a casandra jajaja vuelvo a ganar!! ( risa triunfante)

James: mira que eres tonto sirius.....¿cuantas van ya? UU

Sirius: eh? Ah no se......( no le da importancia)....eh remus tu no has salido con nadie....¿no? ( ha metido la pata)

Remus: ¡! Yo....nunca pude salir con nadie...siempre he sido un chico solitario y sin amigos ( dramatismo) siempre he ardido en deseos de encontrar a la persona que quiero ( el tono de la luz baja) y todavía no he encontrado a nadie ( llanto)........OO

James: sirius eres un insensible....Remus ¿que haces ahí en la esquina?

Remus: no me llames remus y dejadme en paz ( soledad)

Sirius: oOu

Cristine: black, no he podido evitar en ver que el rarito de la escuela se os ha unido y me da rabia!! ¬ ¬

Remus: eh?------------------------------------------------------ cristine: :·3

( ahí hay algo que se llama antipatía)

Remus: como te atreves!!!!

Cristine: aléjate de black....es mío solo mío el vino a mi!!!!!! OO#

Remus: oh, perdóname Frodo pero sirius no es de nadie......todos son mis amigos!!!! Amiiiiigossss Ja ja ja que gusto da decirlo!!!!xD Amigos....ja ja y perdóname sirius pasa de ti no lo ves? ( ha dado en el blanco) ( la verdad duele)

Cristine:( amigos amigos amigos) Xo eso es un golpe bajo Toma!! ( patada)

Remus: jajaja sirius ya me lo ha hecho bastantes veces ( lo esquiva)

Cristine: OO# serás rarito

Remus: ( punto débil) Xo

Cristine: Ja ja ja ( cristine: 1 Remus: 0)

Cristine: bla bla bla

Remus: bla bla bla

Sirius: OOu

James: y se supone que somos nosotros los que debemos desayunar y el ni ha probado ni un bocado ¬¬ eh? Es evans!!!!

Peter: Xo oh no

James: decidido operación James de conquistar a evans!!!

Sirius: marchando : D

plan 1

( herbologia)

James: ¿qué coño son estas plantas?

Remus: son madrangoras, las madrangoras bla bla bla ( el empollon de la clase)

James: vale vale : D no me cuentes tu vida

Remus: ¬ ¬

James: ejem...las madrangoras son tan bellas como evans!! ¿qué tal?

Remus y sirius: puj apesta

Evans: a si que te parezco una madrangora?...( plaf)

Peter: eso duele

( plan 1: total fracaso)

Plan 2

( pasillos)

James: evans, sal con migo, sal con migo, sal con migo

Evans: eres un pesado....yudith, katie

James: madre mía son dos gorilas OO

Evans: son mis mejores amigas........... y tus enemigas : D

( plan 2: James en la enfermería)

Plan 3

( gran Salón)

James: ya esta, gracias remus por el ramo de rosas

Sirius: James, me estas dando miedo

James: ( se levanta) eh...evans....para ti

Evans: eh? Ohhhhh OO ( que bonitas)

James: si : D

Evans: pero las de snape son aun mas

James: SNAPE ( mirada hacia la mesa slitherin)

Snape: Ja Ja Ja ( risa de engreído)

James: OO# sera.

Remus: ¿como te ha ido?

James: ¬ ¬

Remus: OOu mejor dicho me voy a la biblioteca je je

James: ese snape lamentara el día en que se interpuso entre evans y yo!!!

Sirius: lo que se interpone entre vosotros dos no es snape si no un gran muro que no se puede destruir, evans no es para ti además aprende de mi je je je ( poder sirius black)

( chicas de revenclaw)

chica 1: eh? ( destello) ohhhhhhhhhh OO

sirius: venid a mi ja ja ja

James: ¬ ¬ si ya y después las dejas tiradas.......

Sirius: ¬ ¬ eso ha sido un golpe bajo...me voy con remus....

Peter: y yo

James: traidores.......

y así llego marzo

James: ¡ vacaciones!...Ja Ja ...ah sirius he convencido a mi madre para que pases el verano con migo

Sirius: oh James....eres mi amigo del alma ( abrazo fuerte)

Remus y Peter: ¬ ¬ son hermanos, no hay duda

( día de vacaciones 1)

remus: mierda. Los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina!! Debo de irme a la biblioteca a estudiar!!!

Sirius: eh...remus...todavía no se ha levantado nadie...

Remus: me da igual Xo ( histérico)

Peter: yo tengo hambre : D

Remus: bueno ahí os quedáis adiós...

Sirius: espera!!!

Remus: ¿qué?

Sirius: ( agarra la mano a remus)  
Remus: sirius....

Sirius: remus.....................¿.vas a salir en pijama?

Remus: ( oh, oh, es cierto) OO mierda, menos mal te debo una sirius : D

Peter: xD

Remus: ( se cambia) no miréis pervertidos

Sirius: ya...ya como si me interesara...( cicatriz) remus.....¿cómo te has hecho eso?

Remus: el que? Ah.....[ mierda la cicatriz del pecho ] AAu eh veras.....¡dijiste que no mirarías!

Sirius: UU ya ves que tendrá que ver el cuerpo de un chico, además estas muy delgado y flacucho, no me van los delgados.....

Remus: a veces ya se por que te odiaba tanto ¬ ¬ mira, eso no es asunto tuyo, como me lo haya echo a ti te da igual

Peter: pues a mi me interesa, ¿como te lo has echo? Debe de doler......

Remus: si.....duele mucho....eh? no, no que va a doler!!! Eh OOu ( sirius sospecha algo) me voy a la biblioteca

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chico 1: hay va ese no es black?

Chico 2: si y se ha hecho amigo de ese

Chica 1: black se ha hecho amigo de un rarito

Chica 2. como siga así su popularidad va a bajar UU

Cristine: no habléis mal de.....blaaaack

Chica 1 y 2: OO oh no que haces para!!!!

Remus: ¬ ¬ ya están hablando otra vez de mi a mis espaldas

Sirius: ¿ que mas da? Además a mi me pueden decir lo que quieran, simplemente pasa del tema...: D

Remus: ohhhh me postro ante mi señor.....

Sirius: si Ja Ja Ja....eh?...ahora tenia una cita...bueno me marcho adiós : D  
Remus: adiós : )..[ que aburrimiento de vacaciones ] ( necesita estudiar) a la biblioteca!!

biblioteca

Remus: [ sirius ha cambiado mucho desde que me hice su amigo...no lo comprendo, yo también lo odiaba y ahora y sin ninguna explicación voy y me hago su amigo...no lo entiendo....¿por qué habrá cambiado así de repente....además esta eso de que me haya perdonado tantos tiempo de sufrimiento......ah, eso da igual ahora tengo amigos y mas que nunca debo guardar el secreto ] si Xo pero lo de la cicatriz ya es demasiado obvio ( mirada a la biblioteca) [ya esta otra vez esa chica...¿es que no sale nunca de la biblioteca?] BUAHHH, bueno creo que por hoy es suficiente.....

PLOF

[ ¿eh?...¿con que he chocado?... ] OO [ oh oh.......sliztherins]

(para ser mas exactos con crabbel, goyle y malfoy)

Lucius: vaya......me acuerdo de ti si.......

Crabbel y goyle: xD

Remus: glups [ sal a correr, esto no pinta nada bueno ] [ estas en la biblioteca, no te pueden hacer nada ]

Lucius: ¿te vas?....yo creo que no ( le apunta con la varita) salgamos Lupìn, ¿ o ibas a decir que no?

Remus: desgraciado OO#

( pasillos)

Lucius: vas a aprender una lección, he visto que has hecho amiguitos......y bueno black lo pagara caro, mientras tanto tu serás el primero.....a no ser que grites aquí soy un sangre sucia ´´ ¿ que me dices?

Remus: n...no

Lucius: entonces creo que.

( crabbel y goyle se acercan)

Remus: ( saca la varita)

Lucius: inmovilus

Remus: [ mierda ]

Lucius: ya sabéis lo que quiero, dadle una lección que no olvide nunca.....

Remus: [ no...alejaros...no!!! ]

( cada vez los golpes fueron mas fuertes, y mas y mas........)

PLOF

Remus: ahhhh!! ( se cae al suelo)

Lucius: vaya y te levantas todavía. ( empujón)

Remus: ah!

Lucius: solo tienes que decir las palabras mágicas......

Pof

Remus: [ prad ya....ya esta bien ] pof

Lucius: dilo....

Remus: soy........

Lucius: adelante sigue.

Remus: [ soy débil.....no, no lo dirás....no lo digas....es lo que quieren ] parad ya!!

Lucius: vaya llorar no te servirá de nada.

POF POF POF

Remus: esta bien!!!!!! Lo...lo ....

Lucius: adelante

Remus: soy un sangre sucia!!!!!

Lucius: xD me encanta que asumas la verdad.....vamonos!!

Remus: [ no puedo levantarme.......malditos......]

[ pero es la verdad....ahora estas solo y la amistad no ha podido llenar el hueco que falta]

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sirius: [ que tontos son eso elfos domésticos ja ja me han dado todo la comida que me pueda imaginar......¿ le gustara a remus el chocolate?....espero que si por que esto pesa bastante] ¬ ¬ [ : D bueno a la sala común........pero hay algo en remus.......puede ser que...... ]

Continuara...........................


	8. y como no, lo que tenia que suceder suce...

8. y como no, lo que tenia que pasar paso

( hace una semana)

Sirius: mira remus, he traído esto..... : ) ¿remus? O-O

Remus: déjame en paz......

Sirius: ¿qué te ha ocurrido? Estas.....

Peter: le han pegado unos sliztherins

(Hace tres días)

Peter: ya falta poco para que llegue James

Sirius: ya, se te cae la baba con el, ¿por qué tienes que asistir a sus entrenamientos?

Peter: UU juega muy bien

Sirius: ya...ya....remus quieres dejar esos libros, me estas volviendo loco, me voy a aprender la lección sin estudiar.

Remus: lo siento......

Sirius: ya estas otra vez con lo mismo, ¿es que no sabes hacer otra cosa? Solo te sabes disculpar

Remus: Lo siento.....

Sirius: me pones de los nervios eres como un perro escondes el rabo en vez de enfrentarte a los problemas

Remus: ( donde esta) ¿?

Sirius: ¿remus? ( esta fuera, bajo un árbol estudiando) ¬ ¬ eres imposible...eh remus...aggg ( asfixia, acto producido por.....si.....bingo...cristine)

Cristine: hola sirius...¿te puedo llamar sirius ¿no?...ya va siendo hora, mira....un jersey...

Sirius: buaj X (

Cristine. ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Sirius: que es precioso OOu eh peter ayuda.....¿peter? ah ¬ ¬ traidor ( se ha ido con remus)

( ayer mismo)

Remus: [ya están todos dormidos ] ( luna llena) [ despacio ]

( poco después)

sirius: se ha ido de nuevo, no creo que sean deberes, ese esconde algo seguro......¿ y si? ( ¿ brillante idea?) le voy a seguir

( por todo el castillo)

sirius: ¿remus?

( lechuzeria)

¿remus?

( pasillos)

¿remus?

( aula vacia)

¿remus?

¿dónde se ha metido?

Filch: ¿quién anda ahí?

Sirius: (escalofrió) mierda Oo

Filch: déjate ver

Sirius: ( izquierda: salida al castillo derecha: castigo seguro.....¿qué escogerá?)

Mc gonagall: nada, repito nada le hace permitir a un alumno merodear por la noche...será castigado señor black

Sirius: : ) vale profesora

Mc gonagall: filch, ya puede marcharse y me asegurare de que el señor black no vuelva a merodear

Sirius: [ merodear...........merodear........merodear........]

( hoy)

James: : ) : D hola a todos, ya he vuelto

Sirius: hola ¬ ¬

James: OO ? ¿qué te ocurre?

Remus: ( gruñido)

James: ¿peter?

Peter: yo no hablo, después vienen los problemas UUu

James: ¬ ¬ vale muy bonito

Sirius: me voy

James: ¿adonde?

Sirius: ¬ ¬ a merodear

Remus: OO# si eso vete a merodear por ahí, saber muy bien hacer esas cosas

Sirius: (lanza rayos con la mirada) no es mi culpa de que te creas la cenicienta mariposeando por la noche y quien sabrá que haces y volviendo de día ¿qué pretendes? ( voz sarcástica) miradme soy un chico guay, me levanto por la noche y no duermo, ya soy mayor.......me creo el rey de la noche....

Remus: OO# sirius black te estas pasando.....a ti no te importa lo que yo haga

Sirius: ¿ah no? Pues yo creo que si....¿somos amigos no?

Remus: eso no tiene nada que

Sirius: ( ladrido) déjame

Remus: corre vete eso es lo que sabes hacer, meterte con la gente ¬ ¬

James: eh...¿puedo hablar?

Sirius y Remus: NO!

James: dan miedo

Sirius: ¬ ¬ ----------------------------------------------- Remus: ¬ ¬

Sirius: James!!!

James: si señor : D

Sirius: vamos a merodear y meternos con la gente

James: sirius ha vuelto, si señor

Remus: desgraciado X(

( las clases dan comienzo al día siguiente, griffindor ha ganado los dos partidos de quidich, el tercer partido se disputará dentro de un mes, mientras James entrena a fondo para la final, remus esta insoportable con los exámenes y sirius esta....esta....¿en la biblioteca?)

( heridas mágicas y como reconocerlas)

Sirius: no....no....no....cicatrices...cicatrices...¿es que no va a haber nada?....mierda....probare con otra cosa....

( al día siguiente)

James: hoy le toca el turno a snape : )

Peter: si James dale duro al quejica ese

James: peter, eres un genio, quejicus

Sirius: ¿el que?

James: así le llamare quejicus, no se acercara a evans nunca!!!

Sirius: ahí esta Lupin oo#

Peter: hola remus : )

Remus: eh...: ) hola peter

Sirius: ¬ ¬

Remus: ¬ ¬

Sirius: vamonos.......

( al día siguiente en el pasillo)

sirius: eh James aquí!!

Remus: ( pasa por ahí por casualidad)

Sirius: ( ve a remus) eh James toma ( le tira un libro a James) huy Lupin perdón, te di a ti ¬ ¬

Remus: OO# no, no es...nada....eh peter ( pisotón a sirius)

Sirius: ( hay!!!) Peter, vamos

Peter: ( esta entre la espada y la pared) eh vale...sirlup...sirius : )

Remus: ¬ ¬ [ era de suponer] bueno me voy ( codazo en la barriga a sirius)

Sirius: ohg OO serás....

Remus: déjame tu a mi

Sirius: el problema eres tu y tu estreñimiento emocional

Remus: ¿qué mas te da como soy yo?

James y Peter: esto ya es pesado OO u

( sirius otro día mas después de ir a la biblioteca)

sirius: esto ya es demasiado, ¿es que no hay nada?...estoy seguro de que....un momento

Remus: vaya hoy será luna llena

Remus: si....quiero decir no, no me duele

Remus: ¿yo pálido?, no digas tonterías Potter

Remus: ¿qué os importa que es lo que haga yo por la noche?

Remus: no, no tengo hambre

Sirius: no....no puede ser.....

( estadio)

James: ( montado en la escoba a unos tres metros del suelo) [ vaya que bien lo he hecho hoy en el entrenamiento]

Chicas enloqucidas: bravo Potter!!

James: je : D ( se pasa la mano por la cabeza desordenándose el pelo)

Entrenador: potter cuidado!!!

James: eh?

Plof

Snape: je

James: serás

Entrenador: eh tu no tires cosas al campo

Snape: perdón.....

Entrenador: ¿te ha hecho daño potter?

James: no......( se le saltan las lagrimas) hay si mucho....X(

( poco después)

James: maldito esnape...se va a enterar....eh? ¿qué haces cristine?

Cristine: eh? Y sirius?

James: no se.....no me mires así, es cierto ¬ ¬

Cristine: te creere

James: me voy adiós.

Cristine: eh! Tienes el pelo desordenado

James: : D ya lo se... adiós

Cristine: donde estas sirius.....te necesito [ puede que este con otra....debo de afrontar la verdad....a mi no me quiere....pero es que.....es que....] donde estas........ papa [ dijiste que le odiabas]

[ y es cierto...le odio, odio a mi padre...le odio]

[ seguro que no lo dices en serio]

[ tu no sabes lo que el ha hecho!!!!!]

Mi padre siempre ha estado con migo....siempre...puede que...demasiado....pero eso fue antes....antes de que mi madre muriese.....y mi padre y yo.... nos quedamos solos.

[ todavía no has podido cicatrizar esas heridas]

[ si, si pude, mi padre me ayudaba mucho....pero esa mujer.....la odio!!!]

¿ como puede irse con otra? Es que ya no la recuerda, yo la recuerdo mucho ¿ es que se puede olvidar tan pronto?

Padre: no digas tonterías cristine ¿ es que no puedes comprender que nos queremos?

Cristine: callate!! Mi madre nunca volverá y tu lo sabes ¿cómo puedes hacerle esto?

Entonces me sentí a mi misma que no me quería....mi padre no me quería...estoy tan segura y además jure no hablarle hace tiempo....por lo que le ha hecho a mi madre...le odio!! Y la mujer a la que quiere no me quiere tampoco, se cree que remplazara a mi madre...no tienen sensibilidad....pero entonces...

( expreso de hogwarts)

James: vamos sirius, estoy seguro de que se fue por allí

Sirius: voy ¬ ¬ quedémonos con el miedoso ese, quiero gastarle mas bromas

James: déjalo en paz, anda que tu...decirle que estar en sliztherin, le crearas un trauma

Sirius: : ) ya...( pisotón) oh, lo siento estas bien?

Cristine: si....no....ha sido...nada

( amor)

con el tiempo aprendí a que no conseguiría nada con el, el me veía mas como....

( una hermana)

pero me da igual, el me trata bien y...al menos no me siento sola......

( sala común)

Remus: estoy harto!! Donde están los demás Peter?

Peter: estoy ocupado

Remus: ¬ ¬ [ si ya comiendo.....]

( se abre la puerta)

Peter: hola sirius

Remus: ¬ ¬

Sirius: hola peter : ) hola.........remus Lupin

Remus: ¿?

Sirius: ¿sabes Peter? Hoy he estado en la biblioteca y me encontré esto

( mapa Lunar)

Remus: ¿qué demonios? Dame eso...por...favor

Sirius: no me toques!! Toma, se que es tuyo ( su tono de voz es fría y evasiva)

Remus: gra...gracias

Sirius: también he robado esto de las cocinas ( vaso)

Peter: eh sirius que te pas...

Sirius: es bonito ¿eh? Remus ¿te gusta?

Remus: ya esta bien sirius!! No te pongas así con migo vale perdóname y...

Sirius: vaso idiota...¿ o es que los animales no entienden?

Remus: ¡!! [ lo sabe]

Sirius: ¿te da miedo? ¿te da miedo el vaso?

Remus: sirius!!!

Sirius: oh espera un momento es....plata!!!! un vaso de plata

Remus: no......no.....no....no....no puede ser sirius!!!! Ya basta!!! Por favor, no sigas, no sigas diciendo nada!!!

Sirius: coge el vaso asqueroso licántropo!!!

Remus: [ lo sabe y ahora has llegado al final del tren....todo lo que as temido durante tanto tiempo ha ocurrido] bom.....bom....

Sirius: ¿lloras asqueroso licántropo? No sabia que lloraseis...

Remus: lo siento......lo...lo siento

Sirius: sal de aquí, sal de aquí, me das asco!!!

Remus: [ ha llegado el fin ] ya no puedo mas........bom...bom....bom....bom

Peter: ¿ remus?......¿remus?....¿REMUS?!!!!!!

Continuara................


	9. Freneticos dias

9. Frenéticos días

( día 1)

james: intimidación, eso es lo que es.....si no fuera por que dumbledore es un buen tío, no le haría caso ¬ ¬

Peter: yo no me lo esperaba

Sirius: si, somos los únicos que lo sabremos en todo el colegio y no podemos decírselo a nadie....me da...tanta rabia

James: y pensar que comparto cama con ese.....animal X(

Peter: buaj

( la luz del sol.....se acerca el verano....pero es primavera...todavía)

chico 1: ¿ quien es ese?

Chico 2: vaya esta siempre solo ¿no?

Chico 1: pero tenia amigos ¿no?

Chico 3: se le ve tan callado...no se....

Chica 1: sabia que no duraría mucho

Chica 2: si, black no podía estar con el, son tan distintos

Evans: me da pena ese chico, esta tan solo...no puedo creer que se hubiera hacho amigo de potter....pero el es distinto

Carol: ¿no estarás enamorada lily?

Evans: no ¬ ¬ mi madre dice que soy demasiado pequeña para eso UU

( día 2)

sirius: ¿a la casa de tus padres?

( afueras del colegio.....hace tanto calor....los exámenes se acercan)

James: si, ya los he convencido, te podrás venir en cuanto dejemos hogwarts....genial ¿no? Un gran verano...sin duda. ( se levanta)

Sirius: ¿a dónde vas?

James: : ) a entrenar, el entrenador esta que se sube por las paredes...quiere una victoria

Sirius: hasta luego [ es que soy el único que ve que ha cambiado mucho.....todo....¿cómo puede ignorar James a Lupin?...yo no puedo...]

( día 3)

remus: ¿qué?

Evans: pues lo que te he dicho, que si te gustaría estudiar con migo

Remus: yo...yo...no...

Evans: piénsatelo y luego contestas ¿vale? Somos de griffindor y damos lo mismo no le veo inconveniente.

Remus: Yo....[ ya sabes lo que vas a responder, no caerás dos veces en la misma piedra]

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James: hoy Lupin ha estado hablando con evans

Sirius: ya...

James: si le pudiera advertir con quien esta hablando me lo agradecería...pero...maldición que asco.....

Sirius: ¿cuándo le dirás a Peter que no puede ir a tu casa?

James: debemos de decírselo delicadamente, no quiero que se enfade

Sirius: sabes...te preocupas demasiado por el...no es mas....que un...un

James: ya lo se pero es nuestro amigo ¿no?

Sirius: [ nuestro amigo]

(Día 4)

snape: debo de estudiar....los exámenes!!

( se acerca James, sirius y Peter)

snape: oh no....¬ ¬ ahora no, debo de ir a la biblioteca

James: eh tu!!! Quejicus

Snape: ¿qué?

James: quejiiiii... cus

Snape: déjame en paz!!!

James: hoy has estado hablando con evans ¿no? ¿qué quieres de ella?

Snape: a ti que te importa....

James: ya seguro.......

Malfoy: basta ya....Potter.....y...vaya, su gran...gran gran amigo sirius black el renegado

James: te lo advierto malfoy no sigas o veras lo que es bueno

( día 5)

James: no me lo puedo creer, que injusticia...

Sirius: si, pero tenemos el espejo : ) podemos comunicarnos en los castigos

James: supongo que esta semana se me va a hacer muy larga

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape: ejem

Malfoy: eh?

Snape: solo te quería decir que....gracias por lo de Aller

Malfoy: no es nada....¿ como te llamas?

Snape: s...s...snape severus snape.

Malfoy: esta bien....

( pasillos)

Evans: no....ya....

Remus: lo siento pero es que...

Evans: no ya, debí de imaginármelo, solo quería que no estuvieras solo

Remus: ¡¡!!

Evans: ha sido un placer Lupin

Remus: adiós....

( día 6)

Cristine: ya lo comprendo

Sirius: así que me gustaría...en fin ya sabes

Cristine: tranquilo, no diré nada : )

Sirius: gracias

Cristine: [ ¿por qué no querrá sirius que le diga a Peter eso?] en fin sirius, ¿adonde vas?

Sirius: voy a ver como entrena James, ¿ bienes?

Cristine: [ que bueno es y aun así....] si claro voy... : ) pero.......

( estadio)

evans: ya esta otra vez alborotándose el pelo ¬ ¬ es un engreído

Olga: esta como un tren!!

Evans: Olga!!! ¬ ¬

Olga: es la verdad UU

(Día 7)

( bajo un árbol)

Remus: [ todavía no paro de pensar.....no puedo olvidar....ellos me odian....y cada vez que me miran]

( asco....horror...odio)

[ eran mis amigos y ya no....no]

( cierra los ojos...y se queda dormido )

[ tu sabias que iba a ocurrir, lo sabias desde el principio...tarde o temprano lo descubrían, solo era cuestión de tiempo]

[ pero el deseo me cegó....lo ansiaba tanto...la amistad, ahora se que nunca la podré tener...una palabra...una palabra y tan complicada...seguiré solo....seguiré el camino solo] [ gracias a dumbledore solo lo saben tres personas....ya no puedo arriesgarme mas....ni una vez mas...] [ me da igual lo que piense la gente de mi, pero....pero...es que estoy tan solo]

OO [ un momento...¿ yo soy así?]

[ ¿quien eres tu?]

soy Remus Lupin

[ ¿ eres así?]

yo.....

Sirius: : ) sabes al principio me parecías una persona muy fría, pero la verdad, no eres así para nada

James: ¿te llamas Lupin?, pues a mi me parece que es mejor que te digamos Remus, ¿que te parece?

Peter: sabes, ¿por qué no te vas con nosotros?, a mi me caes bien

Profesor: excelente trabajo lupin

Profesora: excelentes notas señor Lupin

Me alaban, todos me alaban, ¿ entonces por que?

[ frió.....evasivo, sin emociones] ¿ en realidad soy así?

[ ¿no sabes como eres?]

lo olvide....ya no lo se

Joven Remus: huyes de todo, cuando encuentras algo complicado huyes, por eso estas así

Remus: y quien eres tu para decir eso, tu no sabes nada, cállate!!! Vete!!

Joven remus: no me iré

Remus: ¿quién eres?

Joven remus: yo soy tu......y tu.....eres yo

Remus:............................

Joven Remus: ven.....( le agarra la mano)

Remus: déjeme...no, para ¿qué haces?......................................eh? donde estoy?

Joven remus: estas con migo

Remus: esto es....¿hogwarts?...hace calor....debe de ser verano, si, es verano....y eso es....un parque....hay niños pequeños jugando

Joven remus: uno de ellos eres tu

Remus: ¡!

Joven remus: ¿a caso no lo recuerdas?

Remus: si, me acuerdo.....Juego a la mis amigos......es cierto, es cierto yo tenia amigos, yo era feliz....es verdad!!! Yo tenia a gente que me quería....Eh? y ahora donde estoy?......una casa y esos son?

Joven remus: nuestros padres.....

Remus: es verdad!! Y me quieren, no me tienen miedo!!!......pero eso es...

[parte del pasado]

no es ahora.....ahora todo es distinto, por eso...por eso cambie y ahora soy así

Joven remus: mentira, tu siempre has sido tu lo que pasa es que no quieres asumir la realidad, tienes miedo, te tienes miedo a ti mismo....y huyes....debes cambiar y encontrarte...

Remus: no....no....no!! eh? ¿qué ha pasado? ¿por qué esta todo oscuro?.........¿ donde estas?....mierda, no veo nada....¡socorro!...¿ donde estoy?....hace frió aquí......no veo nada, esta todo tan oscuro....

( música)

eh? Que es eso?

¿qué es eso?

Socorro!!....que alguien me saque de aquí......eso es.....gente!!! es gente!!!...eh, socorro...¿qué pasa, por que no me oyen?

( la música sigue sonando)

me siento bien....escuchando la música....que siga....que siga tocando....no puedo salir de aquí, pero esas personas si...¿por qué?

Remus: ahhhh!! ( respira) ¿qué? ( se ha despertado) estoy en el árbol.....[ me he quedado dormido]

( música)

eh? Eso es música.....

( Vivaldi)

¿es música clásica? ¿de donde viene?

( sigue la música)

donde, donde estas.....en los pasillos.....en la lechucearía...¿de donde proviene?....aquí, aquí es....

( aula vacía)

[ es un chico y eso es]

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

padre: ¿te gusta?, esto es música

Remus. Ponlo papa, quiero oír música.....¿qué es esa trompeta papa?

Padre: esta trompeta se llama gramófono y sirve para escuchar estos discos

Remus: me gusta.....me gusta la música......

[ es un gramófono]

( en el aula vacía pasa una tenue luz por una ventana abierta, al final esta un chico alto, escuchando música)

[ le gusta la música....]

george: EH? Hola : ) pasa, no te quedes ahí mirando

Remus: lo siento....no era mi intención....

George: no es molestia, ¿te gusta la música?, pasa

Remus: ¿cómo lo sabes?

George: por que si no te interesara hubieras pasado de largo

Remus: ( se sienta) oh!...vale....

George: oh, que descortés, no me he presentado, soy George hollower encantado : )

Remus: ho...hola...yo soy....soy

George: Ja Ja xD ¿no sabes quien eres.?

Remus: si, soy Remus Lupin : (

George: Je, bueno, en fin ( se levanta) pondré otra de mis preferidas

Remus: ¿?

George: esto es un gramófono

Remus: ya...ya lo sabia....

George: hum, tiene familia muggle, ya veo....

Remus:........................

George: soy de slizthrin....pero tranquilo, yo no soy igual que todos ( saca un disco y lo coloca en el gramófono) si....la 9º sinfonía, una gran maravilla para los oídos

Remus:...........

Goerge: debe de ser divertido tener familia muggle, ojala yo la tuviera, me encantan los objetos muggles, vaya, que callado eres

Remus: lo siento....

George: .....bueno, te he visto otras veces, pero...¿y tus amigos?

Remus: yo ( dolor) no...no tengo

Goerge: hum....bueno....debo de irme ya, supongo que ya nos veremos...otro día....

-George va a 7º curso y tiene ojos grises, al igual que su pelo.....-

hasta luego Remus....

remus: [ no he sentido nada igual....en toda mi vida.....]

Continuara.............


	10. amistad y despues

10. Amistad y después............el final de la 1º parte

Dong!!!

( aula de transformaciones)

Remus: [ mierda!! ¿ como era?....ah ya si]

( examen de transformaciones)

Sirius: [ Ya casi es......verano]

10. 1 ¿que hay dentro de ti?

( sala común)

Remus: ( esta solo, los otros están en el partido de quidich....la final....) bueno solo queda el de herbologia!! ¬ ¬ esto es demasiado difícil, no quiero ni imaginar 3º curso....bueno, aunque hay algo bueno en el verano

[ estará solo]

( estadio)

GRIFFINDOR

GRIFFINDOR!!!

Y fen herber coge la quafle...no ahora es esteve, no sarah....bueno quien sea, espera un momento ese es!!!

Sirius: Es James, ¡ Ha visto la snich!

Peter: es .....es

Sirius: ¿¡?

Peter: es fantástico es espléndido es mi rey!!!

Sirius: ¬ ¬ ya seguro

Cristine: pues yo creo que nuestro buscador lo supera con creces.

Sirius: pero.....ah, mira James la ha cogido : ) ganamos la copa cristine

Cristine: engreído, por que eres mi novio que si no......

Sirius: OO alto yo no soy....

Chica 1

Chica 2 ( Hablan muy bajo)

Sirius: cristine, ahora todo el colegio sabrá que....

Cristine: :·3 eso es lo que quiero, sirius hay mucho que hacer si...

Sirius: bamos Peter, felicitemos a James

Cristine: pero....pero, escuchameeee ¬ ¬

(cuarto de Remus)

Remus: buahhh, creo que ya acabado, mejor me voy de aquí antes de que suban....antes....mejor me iré con George...si

( tiempo atrás, no hace mucho)

Remus: ¿ EXTASIS?

George: si, debo de estudiar bastante.....es lo que siempre he querido

Remus: vaya!!! OO ( envidia)

Gorge: no seas así, tu también llegaras

Remus: lo dudo.....yo....yo..no..no sirvo para nada

George: no digas eso, mira yo quiero trabajar en San Mungo y eso haré y tu puedes hacer cualquier cosa....si, si te lo propones.

Remus:........no...no creo...tu no sabes

George: ¿sabes? Desde que te conocí siempre eres muy cerrado, si me contaras lo que te preocupa...

Remus: ¡¡ no!!...no puedo, tu no lo entiendes, yo...yo soy distinto!!

George: ¿acaso yo te parezco igual que todos?...o...¿ no confías en mi?

Remus: (Bom) claro...claro que confió, pero hay cosas que duelen demasiado....

DonG!!

George: vaya....ya es hora, dejare de mirar el lago para ir a estudiar : ), bueno ya nos veremos

Remus: hasta...hasta luego

si, iré con el me siento....me siento bien.

( se levanta)

sirius: ha sido increíble, desde luego vas a romper James y....

Remus: : (

James: ejem....ejem...

Remus: [ ya lo se....]

Sirius: ya te hemos dicho que no queremos que.....

Remus: hazte a un lado....me...me voy

Peter: oh, James, déjalo que se quede

Sirius: ¿para que? Para que nos muerda o nos coma? No señor y además

Peter: estaba hablando con James no con tigo y además yo creo que...

Remus: ¿sabéis? Los licántropos no muerden ni nada si no es luna llena, yo no tengo nada malo y....( llora)

Tampoco os voy a contagiar nada....me iré si es lo que queréis...

Sirius: ¿ con tu amiguito nuevo? Veo que estáis muy unidos ¬ ¬ seguro que es de la misma rama que tu

Remus: ....no....no es nada y ¿desde cuando te preocupas tu por alguien?...no tienes sentimiento eres el ser mas asqueroso que ha pisado la tierra!! Te odio y no vuelvas a hablarme, nunca

Sirius: como te atreves a ( puñetazo)

James: sirius no!!! No se lo merece....ni siquiera el ¿qué te pasa?...sirius!!! ni se te ocurra volver a pegarle

Peter: yo bajo a festejarlo, es lo que deberíamos estar haciendo ahora todos...

Sirius: el no!! Ni si quiera se merece estar en griffindor, no tiene amigos, solo ese sliztherin, debería estar ahí, con los de su especie!!

Remus: Ya...Ya...Ya....YA ESTA BIEN!!!

Sirius: no se te ocurra tocarme asqueroso....

Remus: licántropo!!!!! Eso es lo que soy....es eso y creo que hubiera estado mejor como en el principio!!! No debería haberme echo vuestros amigos, Yo lo sabia!!! Pero confié por una vez....y...

Sirius: no me toques

Remus: pues lo voy hacer!!!

Sirius: te voy a

James y Peter: sirius no!!!

Sirius: dejadme, le matare!!! Como se atreve!!! Como es capaz

Remus:............................................................................................

James:............................................................................................

Peter:...............................................................................................

Remus: me voy....has...hasta la vista......

Peter: adiós.....Remus........

Sujeto 1: Remus John Lupin

( su problema)

necesita cariño

alguien que le comprenda

necesita alguien que le haga ser feliz

el esta siempre triste

pero..........

( aparece George)

el cumple esos objetivos

Sujeto 2: sirius black

( su problema)

todos le juzgan por algo que no es

el actúa

no se muestra como es de verdad

necesita a alguien que descubra su juego

( no aparece nadie......)

Sujeto 3: cristine balcog

( su problema)

su madre ha muerto

se siente sola

necesita a alguien

no se habla con su padre

aparece una nueva mujer en la vida de su padre

ella no lo acepta

( encuentra a sirius.....pero no es correspondida...a ella le da igual)

sujeto 4: severus snape

( su problema)

nadie le entiende

es todo un misterio

tiene problemas

su familia tiene problemas

sus padres tienen problemas

ellos se pelean diariamente

snape: basta ya no!!

Los dos se pegan

El huye

Snape: basta ya!!!

El se cierra en su mundo........

¿ y tu?

¿ que sientes tu?

10.2 ahora comienza la historia.....el final, despedida y cierre

Peter: ¿qué?!!! Como que no podré ir a tu casa........James OO snif

James: OOu Peter compréndelo no soy...es que....SIRIUS ES EL CULPABLE!!!

Sirius: ¿qué?...James eso es sucio y rastrero ¬ ¬

James: lo siento sirius, era para ver su colaba :D

Peter: sois.....unos....James, me lo prometiste!!!

James: hay!! Era mejor no decirle nada sirius!!

Cristine: Hola!! ¿qué os pasa? Atascados en un gran dia de primavera como este??

Sirius: [ esta está muy rara ¬ ¬] hola cristine oOu

Cristine: sirius, te dije que te esperaba en la biblioteca y......NO VINISTES!!

Sirius: ( ladrido) escúchame, me tienes harto....yo no quería ir por que no me dio la gana y...( cristine esta llorando) lo...lo siento....es que

James: je ¬ ¬#

Sirius: démonos una vuelta ¿vale?

Cristine: vale : D ¡!

Sirius: bueno adiós James ¬ ¬ arregla tu el embrollo

James: si.....ya....

( 1 semana para fin de curso)

( historia de la magia)

Remus: [ ¿qué haré cuando empiece el verano?.....tal vez.....debería estudiar mas pero....vaya, hace tan buen día.....ya falta poco y podré estar solo.....pero eso no es lo que quiero....en realidad no]

Sirius: eh James!!

James: eh?

Sirius: (señala a evans)

Remus: [ siguen ignorándome......en realidad eso es lo mejor y si no revelan nada mucho mejor.....nunca debí de aceptar pero....]

Profesor: señor Lupin debería atender cuando doy clases

Remus: oh si, lo siento!!

Profesor: bueno....ejem...ah...si, como iba diciendo las

Remus: ( colorado) [ debo de atender......no debo distraerme]

Sirius:......................

Remus: [ ahora me mira......pero.....de distinta forma......ya estoy acostumbrado a que me miren así.......mis padres, mis familiares......todos ya no me hace ningún daño, al igual que sirius y James.....se meten con migo diariamente pero ya no me molesta]

[ mientes]

( faltan 6 días)

( cerca del castillo: afueras)

George: si, creo que todo me ha salido bien....¿ y tu?

Remus: oh, también...a...a mi me ha salido bien

George: me alegro....¿y que harás en verano?

Remus: na...nada, no tengo pensado nada....

George: como me suponía....

Remus: ¿?

George: ¿sabes? Eres muy predecible y siempre te escondes de lo que no te gusta

Remus: ¡!

( sirius: el problema eres tu y tu estreñimiento emocional

sirius: siempre escondes el rabo en vez de afrontar los problemas

James: estar solo no es bueno

Peter: si hay algo que no te gusta debes de hacerle frente ( es irónico ver la persona que dice esta frase ¿ no?)

Remus:.....................

George: yo en verano trabajare duro...e intentare que me acepten en San Mungo

( Callejón diagon: Remus 11 años)

Madre: ahora a por la varita.....oh, mira son los crotchwer

Padre: vamos hijo entra a por la varita

Remus:................

Señora crotchwer: ¿es vuestro hijo?

Madre: si...si, ven Remus cariño, saluda a la señora

Remus: ho...hola

Señor crotchwer: vamos querida ( en voz baja) es un licántropo

( asco)

George: ¿remus?

Remus: oh....lo siento, debo de irme

George: ¿estas bien?

Remus: claro.....claro que si

George: espero que me digas eso tan secreto.....¿ sabes?...no creo que sea tan malo

( faltan 5 días)

cristine: buahhhhh!!! ( llanto) no puedo creerlo 3 meses sin ti, va a ser una pesadilla!!!

Sirius: cristine, no es para tanto

James: ¬ ¬ me voy parejita

Sirius: James, espera!!! Iremos a por algún tonto...me...me aburro

James: oh...vale : D.....¿a por snape?

Sirius: lo tuyo es obsesión

( afueras)

James: snape....snape...snape...¿ y quejicus?

Sirius: no lo se pero corre mas que creo que cristine esta cerca ¬ ¬

James: por cierto Peter se ha enfadado ¬ ¬

Sirius: ya me lo imaginaba xD

James: no tiene gracia

Sirius: te preocupas demasiado por el

James: me preocupo lo suficiente por un amigo

Sirius: ya como Lupin ¬ ¬

James: sirius, ya esta bien....siempre sacas ese tema!!! El no es nuestro amigo

Sirius: ya...pero lo fue

James: pues hazte su amigo, yo no pienso ser amigo de ese...

Remus: licántropo

James y sirius: OO

Remus:..........................

James: hola Lupin

Remus: hola.......Potter

Sirius: ¿ buscando a tu amiguito?

Remus: mira black, no sigas ¿vale?.....yo me olvido de ti.....u tu de mi...

Sirius: ¿entonces que haces aquí?

Remus: es por Peter....¿qué...que le habéis hecho? Esta muy enfadado

James: eso no son asuntos para los licántropos

Remus: yo......yo solo quería ayudarle, pero veo lo buenos amigos que sois...adiós

( 4 )

Evans: eh, Lupin......

Remus: ho...hola evans....

Evans: ya.....exelantes notas

Remus: (¡!) gra....gracias

Evans: hasta....luego.....Remus

Remus: ¡! [ me ha llamado por mi nombre]

George: ¿te gusta?

Remus: ah!!! ¿ de donde has salido?

George : ) ¿ y que mas da? Si te gusta puedo ayudarte

Remus: ¿ que dices? A mi no me gusta....

George: si....si....seguro

Remus: ¬ ¬ te he dicho que no!!

George: eso es muy infantil,

Remus: ¿el que?

George xD negarlo

Remus: OO# ta voy a....

George: vamos, ven a atraparme!! ( echa a correr)

Remus: espérate y veras lo que es bueno!! ( plaf) eh? [ mierda]

Lucius: vaya...vaya.....

Remus:......................

Lucius: Lupin.............

George: hola malfoy.....¿ que haces con remus? ¿ le conoces?

Lucius: no.....crabbel, goyle, vamos

Remus: uf, por poco

George: ¬ ¬ no me gusta ese tipo, yo lo mantengo a raya jeje : )

( ultimo día)

Remus: (haciendo las maletas) [ george es un gran amigo, ya no lo volveré a ver mas.....y el quería que le contase que soy un licántropo...pero....no me atrevo y si....]

[ vuelve a suceder]

[ no soy capaz pero entonces ya no lo volveré a ver.......]

corre tonto que si no ya no tendrás oportunidad!!!

( echa a correr)

[ ahora donde se ha metido??]

( afueras del castillo)

george!!!

Plaf

Eh? Black, has visto a george??

Sirius: ¿que? ¿quien es ge....

Remus: oh, da igual

George!!!

( todos van de camino a la estación de hogsmeade)

mierda...debo de coger mi maleta!!!

Critine: hasta luego sirius

Sirius: adiós....

James: vamos sirius que perdemos el tren!!!

Sirius: si!!!

(cuarto de Remus)

Plaf ( coge la maleta)

Eh?....¡ Peter!!!

Peter: snif

Remus: el tren se va...lo vas a perder

Peter: no...NO quiero ir!!!

Remus: estas loco [ mierda no se lo diré a tiempo] Peter vamos! [ déjalo ahí] [ no puedo] [ después de lo que te ha hecho] [ me da igual!!]

guardabosques: que todos suban al tren!!

Snape: bueno evans....que pases un buen verano

James: lo voy a!!! OO#

Sirius: ¿ y Peter?

Remus: vamos!!!

( afueras del castillo)

Peter: no iré!!

Remus: vamos o te obligare!! ( saca la varita)

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sirius: Peter no esta por ningun lado del tren!!

James: mierda, ese tonto ¬ ¬

Remus: es.....esperad!!!!

Guardabosques: santo cielo, por las barbas de merlín

Remus: pesas mucho Peter!!!

Sirius: ahí viene y....Lupin lo trae con el!!

James: ¿ que?

Al final eligió ayudar a Peter y no le contó la verdad a george..........

Continuará....................


	11. yo, que queria unas vacaciones tranquila...

11. yo....que quería unas vacaciones tranquilas

( verano)

Remus: buahhhh OU otro día mas......y todo sigue igual........

( 35º c)

Remus: eh? A que huele.......

Margaret: Remus cariño el desayuno esta listo

Remus: Genial!!

James: sirius..............sirius.........sirius!!!!!

Sirius: Joder James!!!!! Que coño quieres?, no ves que estoy dormido ¬ ¬

James: es que....no puedo dormir con este calor.......TT es insoportable

Sirius: yo si puedo, así que si me disculpas....

James: sirius........

Sirius: ( la temperatura se caldea) # # ##OO que!!!!!!!!!!!

James: joder. No grites que mis padres están dormidos

Sirius: oh, lo siento....que quieres.......?

James: nada ¬ ¬

Sirius: puf, eres insoportable

Remus: hummm que buena pinta....a comer!!!

Margaret: ahora viene lo mejor

Remus: tostadas!!! ( parece un niño pequeño)

Margaret: ( sonrisa sospechosa)

Remus: ( sentido del olfato) eh ¿mama?

Margaret: si?????????????????

Remus: Oou ( algo raro pasa) hoy que día especial es?

Margaret: ninguno, ¿por qué?

Remus: ah ya......( se pone a comer como un cerdo)

Margaret: por cierto.......hoyvienetuprimo......( le remordía la conciencia)

Remus: eh?.............eh?..........EH????????? ( asimilando) puf!!!!! OO aggggggg me ahog......go!!!

Margaret: remus cariño traga!!!!

Remus: puag.......que has dicho!!!!!!! OO

Margaret: es que.......

Remus: ah no adiós a las vacaciones..............todo se va a la mierda!!!! ( primo........¿ que malo hay en eso) ¿no hablaras en serio?

Margaret: Oou

Remus: ahhhhhhh!!!

Harold: ya he vuelto familia!!! Eh remus que te pasa tienes fuego en los ojos OOu

Remus: buahhhhhhhh ( escena censurada) buah ( echa fuego por la boca) no conseguiréis que Tom pise mi casa!!! Ja Ja Ja .......... ( devil)

Horold: ¿ ya se lo has dicho cariño?

Margaret: si....

Harold: corre!!

(madera, clavos y martillo)

Remus: sellare mi casa si es necesario, no entrara Xo

Margaret: remus.....cariño recapacita

Remus: no!! Recapacita tu!!!

Harold: pe...pero...

Remus: me voy a mi cuarto, preparándome para el día del juicio final ¬ ¬

James: eh, sirius......¿.te dan de comer...en tu casa?

Sirius: UU si, ¿por que?

James: Oou no....por nada

( ha repetido 5 veces)

Remus: Tom........por que demonios tendrá que venir, siempre esta dejándome en ridículo, ¿cómo demonios un niño de diez años puede ser tan odioso?......lo a todos........siempre he estado encerrado en estas cuatro paredes de mi habitación.....y aun así......

Sirius: Un lago!! Joder James esto es un paraíso!!

James: si ya tranqui o te meas de la emoción

( sonido extraño)

Madre: James, cariño han venido tus amiguitos!!!!

James y sirius: ¿amiguitos?

Remus: Slitherins......los amigos de mis padres, mis familiares...black y potter......todos son iguales, iguales de odiosos........ buahhh no es posible ¿todavía tengo sueño? wOOw

sirius: ¬ ¬

Cristine: AA ¿qué bueno que Peter me dijera que se venia aquí

James: si ya ¬ ¬........................................................Peter: ejem...eh...hola OO¡

Sirius: ya bueno así que venís por todo el morro ¿no?

Cristine: ¿morro? Que va!!! Podríamos llamarlo....reunión de amigos

( silencio incomodo)

ejem.....

James: JA JA JA JA JA xD

Cristine: je je je.....

James: ¬ ¬ ( acoplada ella no pinta nada ahí)

Cristine: ¿por qué me mira así...no...¿no estará enamorado de mi?

Remus: eh........no, ¿cómo era? IO da igual, lo haré luego ( mira su habitación) ya ha llegado la lechuza con la lista de los libros de 3º curso.......no....no quiero ir......y luego esta....... ( autorización sin firmar de hogsmeade) ahhhh wOOw deja de pensar mañana llega ese diablo!!!

James: sirius!!!

Sirius: ( en el lago en estos momentos)

James: este niño es tonto, ni se ha acordado de que dentro de poco comienza el nuevo curso...y hogsmeade.....

Peter: HOLA!!!! ¿qué haces?

James: OO Peter, que susto, ¿no sabes hablar mas bajo? ¬ ¬ ¿qué quieres?

Peter: tengo.......hambre

James: ya.... por favor que este día acabe ya!!!

( llego la noche)

Remus: mama......eh......( autorización) yo........¿ puedes firmarme esto?

Margaret: ¿qué es?.............................hum....................¿hogsmeade?..............

Remus. Glups.......

Margaret: esta bien........firmare........

Remus: BIEN!!!!!!! Quiero decir....si no hay mas remedio

Margaret: firmare para que mi niño pueda ir a ese pueblo y tenga la oportunidad de causar mas problemas de los que ya ha causado

Remus:............Ja ja ja ja gracias mama

Margaret: no voy a firmar, no se para que lo intentas

Remus:

Margaret: que haces hay en la esquina de la cocina!!!!

Remus: déjame quiero estar soooooooooooolooooooo

Margaret: si te portas bien con Tom firmare YY

Remus: eso es juego sucio, sabes perfectamente que no podré!!!

Margaret: pues....no hay firma

( se va)

Remus: chantajista......

Margaret: te he oido!!!

Remus: UU#

.....................................................................................................

James: deja de roncar Sirius!!!

Sirius: no ronco, es Peter..... ¬ ¬

James: que morro tienen los dos: ¬ ¬

Los dos: si, no hay duda ¬ ¬ ( mirada asesina)

Sirius: James...........

James: por favor.....duérmete!!!

Sirius: es que estaba pensando................en Lupin

James: pensé que hablarías de chicas

Sirius: ¿ como se lo estará pasando?

James: ese asqueroso licántropo........mal, los animales no se divierten ¬ ¬

Sirius: ya.............lo...lo suponía........

James: me asustas.........¿ te encuentras bien?

Sirius: OO oh, si claro....¡ a dormir!

Remus: otra vez...............tengo frió............¿ por que.....? siempre estoy aquí, y no encuentro la salida.........si hubiera luz..........¿¡donde estoy!?.....por que no me ayudais.......¿ por que?.......

Joven remus: no puedes salir.........este es el reflejo de tu corazón.........es oscuro.......y frio........( soledad).......je ( sonrisa)

Remus: Ya esta bien te odio!!!!!! Igual que a todos!!!! Muérete....apártate de mi

Joven remus: Ja......no podrás............sigue aquí ( agarra el cuello de Remus) tu eres el que morirás.........tarde o temprano........je

Remus: ya...agh...basta.....no....res....res....piro ahhhhh..........aire.........aire.........no me mates.......ughhhh....ahhhh...no....

No me mates!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ahhhhh!!!

¿qué?

Tom: Ja ja ja.....despertastes.....hola primito :··3

Remus: ahhhhhhhhhh tu maldito, fuera de mi habitación

Tom: ohhhh, el hombre lobo esta furioso

Remus: Tom, a la mas mínima te.... autorización, recuerda............no lo hagas, no lo eches a perder ¿ quieres jugar a algo? :·3

Tom: ¿?.....vale

Remus: bien, pues vete.....debo de vestirme............¬ ¬

Tom: no!! Quiero jugar ahora!!!! A montar en el licántropo!!!

Remus: ¿qué dices niño?

Tom: ¬ ¬ a montar en el licántropo.......

Remus: ah....ya entiendo niño del demonio

Tom: MAMA!!!! REMUS ESTA!!!

Remus: caya....vale, vale..... tranquilo.....respira y ten paciencia

Tom: JE ( tiene el control)

Remus: ( se agacha) esto es humillante.......vamos, monta

Tom: Je........( patada)

Remus: ah!!!!!!!! Tom!!!! Te mato!!!!

Tom: Ja ja ( echa a correr) xD

(salon)

Tom: mama, mama!!!

Remus: ven aquí!!!

Margaret: ¿qué haces?

Remus: yo........ME HA PEGADO UNA PATADA EN EL CULO!!!!

Tom: me ha pegado!!! Buah ( por dios que llanto mas falso)

Remus: se esta riendo de mi en mi cara, no se lo permitiré!!!

Margaret: remus, no me lo esperaba

Remus: un juego.......

Todos: ¿QUÉ?

Remus: es un juego.......patada en el culo!!!!! ¿no lo conocéis?....es....divertido.....¿ No? Y Tom.....eh....sigamos jugando eso, tu ven, que te estrangulare

( 1 h mas tarde)

Tom: quiero comer ya!!!!!

Remus: no quiero, que te de tu madre!!!! en esta hora me ha humillado, pegado, reído de mi y encima miente.......AGHHHHH lo matare......

Tom: o me das chuche o.......

Remus: déjame mocoso

Tom: mama!!!!!!!!

Remus: cállate!!!! Vale vale, haré lo que quieras!!! (le tapa la boca)

Tom: (mordisco)

Remus: ahhhh, niñato!!! Uhhhh, como duele

Tom: ( echa a correr) mama mama mama!!!

Remus: NOOOOOO.............................................( cocina) ¿eh?....no están........¿una nota.....?

Tom: y mama!!!! La quiero ya!!!!

Remus: Cariño, hemos ido tu tia y yo al cayejon diagon, hay unas ofertas increíbles, volvere en una hora......

¬ ¬

claro..........rebajas....y debo de estar con este troll....¿una hora mas?!!!!!

Tom: ( sonrisa de angelito)

Remus: no......no sobreviviré.....seguro que no....estoy cansado, esta noche me convertiré enn....ehhhhhhhhh, tu deja eso......NO!!!

Tom: ( cuchillos de cocina) como brilla!!! Tíralo tíralo  
Remus: EHHH, no los tires!!! Ah!!!!!!

PLOFFFF

estoy muerto, me ha matado.......... eh?....¿dónde estas?

( ruido muy extraño)

oh, no. ¿qué ha hecho ahora?

( salón)

AGHHHHH, deja la tele!!! No

( electrocutacion)

eres tonto, suelta ese cable que te puedes!!!

( calambrazo) ahhhh

Tom: Ja ja tonto.....mami, mami....( se va)

Remus: espera!!!

( aviso, este capitulo va dirigido para las amas de casa que tienen hijos......muchos de los riesgos aquí mostrados son reales y pueden pasar)

( nota dos: no intentéis hacer esto en casa y no toméis ejemplo de Tom, estos personajes son ficticios, nosotras no nos haremos responsable de que esta información sea utilizada para fines no legales) :·3

Remus: Tom...........................¿dónde estas?.........( sonido) oh no, en mi habitación no!!!!

Tom: salta!!!!

Remus: baja de mi cama!!!!

Tom: no me da la gana

Remus: Tom, te vas a caer si no

PLOF

Tom: buahhhhhhhhh

Remus: ¬ ¬ por que a mi????

( 5 min después)

Remus: ¿Estas mejor?

Tom: snif......s...si

Remus: debes de hacerme mas caso

Tom: Tom quiere comer!!!!

Remus: tu primo no responde sin las palabras mágicas UU

Tom: quiero comer................AHORA!!!!!!!!!

Remus: no lo haré UU ( la barriga de remus ruge) glups Oou bueno.....haré algo de comer.....je je je

( 15 min después....)

Remus: no se cocinar......¬ ¬ se me ha quemado las tortitas tres un poco de magia..... no seas tonto caya celebro, no te necesito!!!

PLAF

¿TOM?

¿Como demonios se ha ido?

TOM!!!

( habitación de Remus)

Remus: se que estas aquí y.....¿ donde estas?

Tom: ahhh  
Remus: TOM!!!

( aviso la habitacion de remus esta en una 2º planta)

que haces loco.....

Tom: me caigo!!!  
Remus: agarrate a la ventana y no te sueltes

Tom: ( se suelta)

Remus: TOM!!!!!

Plaf!!!!

Esta muerto......¿que le diré a mi madre?

Tom ( se tira)

Plaf

AHHHH, mi lumbago!!!

Tom: Ja ja ja ja xD

Remus: estas vivo!!!

Tom: (echa a correr)

Remus: no, no entres de nuevo, no te vuelvas a tirar desde mi ventana!!! Y además!!!..........Eh????

( vecinos indiscretos)

ho...hola Oou.......mi primo.....es encantador eh???

( silencio incomodo)

Plaf!!!

Oh, no ahora que!!!!

Tom: Buaaaaah

Remus: ¿que haces en el portal?

Tom: me he pegado con la puerta

Remus: eres tonto niño, se abre así ( no se abre) ehhh....así......Oou mierda ( patada)

Tom: no se abre....

Remus: ( patada.....puño....patada....¿ cabezazo?) ahhhhh, mi cabeza Ooi.....

Tom: ja ja ja xD

Remus: tu tienes toda la culpa......NO!!!!!!!!!! ahora estoy en la calle....mi madre vendrá....me pegara, no me firmara nada y esta noche sufriré!!!! ( que dramatismo dios.....métete a actor, tienes futuro) eh? ( reloj......)

10 minutos para el juicio final OO

Tom: ( donde esta?)

Remus: ¿ Tom?......TOM!!!

( por atras)

Te he dicho que no te tiraras de la ventana desgraciado!!! ¿ como has subido? ¬ ¬

Tom: una dos y.........

Remus: piensa celebro, piensa mira quien vuelve con el rabo entre las piernas ¬ ¬ mañdicion, espera Tom!!!

Tom: ¿?

Remus: eso es....quieto.....escucha, es importante, ¿entiendes? Tu ahora bajar abajo por la casa y abrir puerta por el otro lado.....¿ tu entender?

Tom: no!!! TRES!!!  
Remus: Tom!!! Por favor.....por favor (deja caer una lagrima) por favor........

Tom:.................................

Remus:...................por favor...................

Clac!!!

Tom: ya esta abierta!!!........lo siento.........perdóname...ya esta, no llores......

Remus: je ( sonrisa diabólica)

Tom: Oou glups

( después...........)

Margaret: Remus, ya estamos aquí.......¿ y Tom?

Remus: Oh, se quedo dormido, hemos jugado mucho.....Oou

( cuarto de Remus)

Tom: humpfff...........(.cuerda y pañuelo, esta amordazado)

Y no le quedo mas remedio que firmar y remus fue feliz.......por el momento

Continuara.....................


	12. Empieza el nuevo curso y aparecen

12. Empieza el nuevo curso.........y aparecen....................

Margaret: Cariño, arriba, nos vamos!!!

Remus: ¿nos vamos? a....si....al callejón diagon..........ya solo queda, una semana no quiero ir!!!

( callejón diagon)

Remus: UU me encanta el poder que ejerzo sobre mi madre, al final me ha obligado si no vienes rompo la autorización maldita demócrata ¬ ¬

Margaret: Remus, vamos a comprar los libres, no te separes

Remus: si mama ¬ ¬...............eH?

Sirius: oh no..............James, mira evans!!!!!

James: ¿donde?

Sirius: ehhhhh....Por allí, ha entrado en gringots!!!....

James: ¿seguro? ¬ ¬

Sirius: Oou s...si, vamos Peter!!!

( se van)

Remus:.........................................

( 5 min después)

Margaret: ya esta todo.....solo falta el caldero....vamos!!!

Remus: perezco un muñeco......siempre me esta manipulando ¬ ¬ eh?!

Lucius:........................Je ( problemas)

Margaret: anda mira un amiguito!!!! Estate con el mientras yo compro el caldero

Remus: no....no por favor

Lucius: ..............................

Remus: prefiero elegir el caldero!!! Oou

( ya en casa)

Remus: y aquí acaba otro dia de perdiendo el tiempo con margaret ¬ ¬ buaj he visto a esos desgraciados.....pero.......... Sirius: oh no..............James, mira evans!!!!!

James: ¿donde?

Sirius: ehhhhh....Por allí, ha entrado en gringots!!!....

James: ¿seguro? ¬ ¬

Sirius: Oou s...si, vamos Peter!!!

( se van)

Lo ha hecho para huir, eso es propio de mi, no de el............

.........................los días pasaron y..............................................................

Margaret: bamos Remus, No seas tonto, métete en el tren!!!

Remus: No!!! Cualquier cosa menos volver allí!!!

Margaret: o te sueltas o............

Remus: ¿?

Margaret: ( autorización)

Remus: ¬ ¬ típico de mi madre

Margaret: adios cariño

Remus: ¬ ¬

( ya en el tren)

James: buah, ¿jugamos al snap explosivo?

Sirius: James.....si ni si quiera hemos partido

Peter: Yo si quiero!!!

( se abre la puerta)

Alumno desconocido: eh......es que no encuentro sitio....¿ puedo?........

Los tres: BUSCATE OTRO SITIO!!!!

Alumno Nuevo: Oou ahh ( plaf) que trío OO#

( 10 minutos después)

Sirius: espero que este año ganes igual que el anterior James

James: volví a ganar

Peter: Jo.......

Sirius: ni si quiera me escucháis

( se abre la puerta)

Remus: Perdón, es que............os sobra un sitio ¿ no?

Sirius: ( ocupado en estos momentos mirando en la ventana mirando hacia la nada)

James y Peter: ( ocupados jugando al snap)

Remus: si venga ingnoradme, como si no me diera cuenta.................( se sienta al lado de sirius)

( incomodo silencio)

POM

Todos: eh?

( gritos)

Chico 1: no empujéis

Prefecto: No corráis por los pasillos del tren!!

QUITA DE EN MEDIO!!!

AHHH

(estampida)

Sirius: por las barbas de merlín ( abre su compartimiento) ( plaf) ¿estas loco? Me has hecho daño!!!

Chico 2: lo siento....pero ES ELLA!!!

Sirius: ¿?

James: ya esta bien!!! ( se levanta) ¿ que pasa aquí? ( todo el mundo se amontona en los pasillos)

Peter: mejor nos quedamos aquí hasta que todo pase......

Sirius: si...........

( ti tac tic tac........)

Peter: ( ronquido)

Sirius y James: ¬ ¬ es un crío

Remus: ellos también lo son ¬ ¬

PLAF

Sirius: eh? OHHHHHHHHH OO

Remus: o una de dos, es de noche y han encendido las luces o......

Chelsie: pegdon....¿puedo sentagme?

James y sirius: (patada a Peter) ( lo tiran al suelo) si claro siéntate ricura!!!!

Chelsie: ( lleva tras de si a su manada inseparable de tíos babeantes)

Sirius: ( cuidado con la baba)

James: ( lo mismo también)

Peter: que bonita es la amistad ¬ ¬

Remus: tranquilo Peter, yo te hago un lado

Peter: gracias Remus

James: o...oye, como te...llamas?

Sirius: eh? James tu no, recuerda a evans!!!! ( patada) discúlpale, esta loco.......¿tienes nobre?

Chelsie: me llamo chelsie y vosotrogs sois?

James: Yo James Potter!!!  
Sirius: Yo sirius Black!!! ( patada a James) y no le hagas caso es mi hermano pequeño

James: HERMANO PEQUEÑO? Tu eres un moco en la pared, yo soy mas grande que tu!!!

Sirius: ¿ oís algo?

James: grrrrr SIRIUS!!!!

Chelsie: ja ja ja que guacioso.......

Peter: ¿se pueden ir todos, me dan miedo

Remus: ¬ ¬ creo que aquí no hay autoridad, el prefecto esta aquí también babeando ¬ ¬

Peter: ( babeando)

Remus: no, claro.......Todos están locos

Chelsie: y tu??

Remus: EH?............soy Remus Lupin y tu debes de ser chelsie darmong....la chica de gran éxito y estudiante de beauxbatons ¿ me equivoco?

Chelsie: si......

Todos: Oou ¿ COMO LO SABE?

Remus: oh, oh demasia da información ehhh, es que yo yo.....

Sirius: ¿ te gusta verdad?

Remus: ¿ que dices? ¿ no se supone que no me dirigías la palabra? ¬ ¬

Sirius: chelsie, después en hogwarts te enseñare lo que......Eh vosotros!!!

Chelsie: vaya es el primeg extranguero que me gueconoce

Remus: yo bueno ejem....la verdad es que lo supe desde que te vi

Sirius: ahhh Lupin deja a chelsie!!!

Remus: ...........no me hables

Chelsie: sabes egues muy guapo....

Remus: hay hay hay, me he pasado esto va mal, si se quien es no es por que me guste si no por que la odio.....odio que se cree superior por ser famosa.... eh, creo que voy a tomar el aire.....Oou ( se va)

Chelsie: espega...yo ( abrazo)

Sirius: yo te consolare ( sonrisa de pervertido)

PLAF ( todos os creeréis que ha sido chelsie....pues no!!!)

Cristine: SIRIUS, me voy un momento y ¿qué me encuentro? A sirius black que ya estaba comprometido con otra chica!!!

Sirius: no tienes derecho a pegarme

James: es cierto cristine y a todos nos agrada su presencia

Cristine: si ya........y ellas?

( todas las chicas están que explotan)

James: oh, no es evans!!

Cristine: y tu pija remilgada, que te quede claro, sirius es mío así que nada de mirarlo

Chelsie: si el me quiegue yo no puedo negarlo, soy guapa

Cristine: ah, ya se de que vas, de mariposa por la vida, no se que te dan de comer por alli pero esto es distinto....presumida!!!

Evans: eso eso!!

Sirius: oh no, que follon UU

Lucius: ¿qué pasa aquí?

James: el que faltaba ¬ ¬

Lucius: ooooo que belleza!!!

Prefecto: ehhh, Todos en vuestros compartimentos ahora!!!!

( se acabo la función)

( se abre el telon............ya en el gran comedor)

Sirius: ( fulmina a todos con la mirada) ese esta mirando a chlesie, lo pagara!!!

James: y a ti te esta mirando cristine y sufrirás mucho antes de dormir ¬ ¬

Sirius: tu calla y vete con evans!!

Peter: a mi me parece que chelsie esta por Remus

Los dos: ¬ ¬...........................................Peter: mejor me cayo UUu

Frank: empieza la selección!!!

( resultado)

Chlesie: griffindor

Hellen: revenclaw

Max: hufflepuff

Bellatrix: slitherin

Sirius: uggg........es ella.....mi prima

James: sirius ¿estas bien?

Sirius: esto no marcha bien puedo tener serios problemas!!!

James: el problema va a ser cuando vea que no tiene autorización UU

Continuara......................................

Avance de lo que pasara.................

Que si que hay ganas ya de que se hagan amigos......

¿ y eso cuando?

Pues habrá que esperar

Y esa chelsie....no me cae bien......

Pues espérate a ver

En próximos números......James se enamora!!!

Bien!!! Pero ¿?

No, no es de evans......ni de chelsie....de Remus!!!!

Ay dios

Sirius siente celos de su amigo lo que le llevara...............

¿ al suicidio?

No hija que exagerada, aunque exagerado va a ser a sirius enfadado sin autorización......

Oh oh

¿ sobrevivirá el mundo a esta amenaza?

Remus se las tendrá que ver con cristine.....y muy enserio

Y bellatrix........uf bellatrix.....

Si, y también Lucius, snape y compañía!!

Calla que destripas lo mejor!!!

Huy es cierto, bueno hasta la proxima!!!


	13. James se enamora

13. James se enamora

( 8: 25)

Remus: corre!!!

( 8:28)

Lucius: ¿ es que no sabéis hacer nada bien?

Crabbel: hum.......

Lucius: ¬ ¬ déjalo.........

FUM!!!!

Lucius: ¿ese era Lupin?

Mc gonagall: y como iba diciendo.......

Remus: je je je ( sabe que lo pagara caro)

( resultado sirius)

( sala de trofeos)

Remus: ¬ ¬

Sirius: mira, no me caes bien y tu a mi tampoco, así....que.....mejor limpia tu y yo me voy

Remus: ............................

Sirius: genial!! Adiós ( plaf)

Filch: ni se te ocurra escapar!!!

Sirius: mierda ¬ ¬ plan A fallido......( saca el espejo)....James Potter.........

Remus: eh?.......( se acerca un poco)

Sirius: James, no puedo salir, me tiene vigilado

Entonces solo nos queda el plan b.....Peter en marcha

Sirius: ¿ con quien estas?.......mejor dicho ¿ donde estas?....eso parece....

Calla idiota, estoy en una misión para mi

Sirius: oye!!! No tendrá nada que ver con y cierro

Sirius: si.....a mi tu no me engañas ¬ ¬

Remus: valla.....que guay

Sirius: ahhh OO me has asustado

Remus: no esta bien tener ese espejo.......¬ ¬

Sirius: ¿ y a ti que mas te da?

Remus: valla ese comportamiento no lo aprobaría chelsie........

Sirius: es cierto.....¿ de que la conoces? Un licant ( plaf)

Remus: estas loco.....calla!!

Sirius: no nos oira nadie y no me vuelvas a tocar!!!

Remus: lo...lo siento, lo olvide....

Sirius: eres muy raro ¬ ¬

Remus: no opinabas lo mismo hace unos meses.....

Sirius: bah

Remus: oh, valla........

Sirius: ¿?

Remus: se me olvido sacarlo de los pantalones........

Sirius: eso es...........

Remus: si, ¿ y la tuya?

Sirius: oh...................................................................oh.....NO LA HE FIRMADO!!!

Remus: Je....no iras a hogsmeade.....si no la tienes

Sirius: calla Lupin!!! Y no vuelvas a hablarme!!! O si no....

Remus: je guardare miiiiii autorizacioooon

Sirius: asqueroso, no te aproveches

James: Ya estamos aquí

Sirius: james....¿ ha funcionado?

James: operación filch concluida

Sirius: genial vamos!!!

James: un momento.....¿ estabas hablando con eso?

Sirius: ah, bah déjalo....vamos

Peter:.............................

James: vamos Peter!!!

Peter: si......

Remus: ¬ ¬ que cara tienen, bah, ya me da igual

Peter: no esta bien, habéis dejado a Remus solo

James: ¿ y que mas da? Además desde cuando le llamas Remus?

Peter: ehh....por que es nuestro amigo

Sirius: ERA, no lo es

James: eso eso......y ahora......a entrar a hurtadillas a la clase de pociones

Sirius: ¿para que?

James: para utilizar un caldero tonto ¬ ¬

Peter: yo no quiero problemas James!!!

James: esta bien, vete.....

Peter: estáis locos.......¬ ¬

Sirius: ¿ que vas a hacer?

James: ( saca unas botellas) un filtro amoroso.....ji ji ji, y cuando me vea chelsie después de bebérmela.......plaf!!!.....que guay!!!

Sirius: ¿ no te gustaba evans?

James: calla!!!

Sirius: pues con migo no cuentes....

James: Peter se ha ido....así que solo quedas......

Sirius: glup.

Chico 1: es ella!!!

Chico 2: ohhhh OO

Chelsie: je

Evans: eh tu!!!

Chelsie: ¿?

Evans: ¿ de que vas? No sigas con ese rollo, no me gusta tu actitud.....

Chelsie: disculpa no compgendo

Maria: que te vallas por donde has venido

Chelsie: solo os doy envidia de que se a mas guapa y que los chicos se fijen en mi....

Cristine: pues no nos gusta.....largo de aquí!!!

Sirius: ese tonto.....pretende conquistar a chelsie.....no se lo permitiré, yo lo conseguiré limpiamente!!!

Cristine: y además......¡....ES SIRIUS

Sirius: eh?....oh, oh ¿ y ahora que?

Cristine: defiéndeme de esa maldita perra

Sirius: se lo diré a tu madre cristine, no deberías de hablar así a una chica tan guapa UU

PLAF!!!

Evans: eso

Maria: debe

Chelsie: de doleg.....

Cristine: eres un estúpido....defiende a tu novia!!!!

Sirius: es que no entiendes que no me gustas!!! Y no estoy con tigo y nunca lo he estado

Max: eh tu!!!

Sirius: me hablas a mi ( todo esto ocurre en el pasillo....¿ y los profesores?) ¬ ¬

Max: si!!!, además eres un...un....no la trates así

Sirius: yo la trato como me da la gana, estoy en tercero, buscas pelea o que!!!

Max: ah, con que eso quieres!!!

Sirius: no tengo ni para empezar

Cristine: pero no te peles con el, con ella, la pija, a ella!!!!

Evans: a tirarle del pelo

Todas: si!!!

Chlesie: OO cielos santo, egsto egs una peguegia!!

Remus: valla ahora que me fijo esto no acaba nunca, por mas que limpio, siempre hay trofeos con polvo ¬ ¬

Peter: no es tan difícil si frotas así

Remus: AHHHg ¿ que haces apareciendo así?

Peter: te ayudo....

Remus:.................................gra........gracias

Peter: no hay de que........

Remus: no deberías.....quiero decir, no estas obligado......

Peter: no tengo otra cosa mas que hacer, además tu siempre me ayudas

Remus: eso es mentira, yo no ayudo a la gente, no puedo hacer nada bien.....

Peter: si, si que puedes, me convenciste para que no perdiera el tren

Remus: ah......eso.........

Peter: desde ahora te vendrás con nosotros

Remus: ¿qué? Ni pensarlo, con Potter y black....nunca!!!

Peter: ya veo......¿ quieres estar solo?

es eso..............no es cierto......

Remus: .......................no.......................no quiero estar solo................pero...........

Peter: vamos.......................no pasara nada..............somos los únicos que lo sabemos....

Remus: eh.......déjalo, no

Peter: a mi no me importa que seas un licántropo................

Remus: ¿?

esa palabra.............................

( aula de pociones)

James: nO!!!!!!!!!!!! Es la quinta vez que lo hago mal, debo de moverlo al sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj, pero.....ME VOY A QUEDAR SIN INGREDIENTES!!!!...........tranquilo, todavía puedo conseguirlo, hazlo por ella......si!!!

Lucius: valla, valla....Potter, en un aula vacía y utilizando un caldero para hacer una poción...........me lo pones en bandeja de plata................( plata.....................plata.............plata)

Plata

Plata

Remus: ¿?

Peter: ¿qué?

Remus: nada, ya hemos acabado, mejor nos vamos

Peter: esta bien.......

Remus: ( se levanta) Peter.............

Peter: si........

Remus: gracias........gracias por ayudarme

James: te lo repito por ultima vez....Fuera!!!!

Lucius: no.....¿ que poción es?

James: tu mente retorcida y de serpiente debería adivinarlo ¿ no?.....eres el favorito de pociones

Lucius: si, al parecer, pociones es lo mío..................y las artes oscuras...........

James: Malfoy, no me tientes, ellos no están aquí para protegerte........

Lucius: un filtro amoroso............¿para quién Potter?................evans tal vez......

James: ( saca su varita) Basta!!!!

Lucius: estas acabado potter

James: tu lo has querido!!!!

Lucius: ( saca su varita)

Los dos: EXPELLIARMUS!!!!

James: no!!!

( pasillos)

Remus: creo que no esta bien

Peter: no se....yo creo que si........

Remus: ¬ ¬ se nota que estudias mucho

Peter: glup.....emergencia.....ahora vuelvo

Remus: espera!!! ¿ adonde vas!!!?

Peter: al lavabo!!!

Remus: ¬ ¬

No debería de haberle dicho que si...........pero el no es como.......ellos

James: ( se cae al suelo)

Remus: ¿¡?..............................ho...hola?.......que te ocurre.....?

( es una broma tonto, no caigas en ella)

si, es cierto.................pero sigue en el suelo..........

James: ah..........ayuda...........

Remus: mierda que hago!!! Le ayudo o paso de el?

James: ( se levanta) buahhh........Lupin............

Remus: ( lo sabia teatrero........¬ ¬)

James: ¿ adonde vas?...............Lupin, no te vallas!!!

Remus: (OO este quiere gastarte una broma, corre!!!)

James: no te vallas!!!

Remus: ( modo 2: ultraturbo.........)

Chelsie: socoguo!!

Cristine: le arrancaremos su pelo

Silvia: me pido arañarle la cara!!!

Chelsie: no!!!!

Evans: no corras Puta que es peor!!! T T

Remus: ( a toda pastilla) no me gusta, esta loco

James: Lupin, te quiero!!!

Chico 1: lo sabia ¬ ¬

Chico 2: hogwarts ya no es lo mismo, cuando yo estaba en 3º curso yo no mataba a las personas y no pensaba en el amor

Chico 3: eres muy raro

Chico 2: Potter lo es aun mas

Chico 3: ¿?

Chico 2: esta enamorado de otro chico

Chelsie: ahhh

Remus: ahhh

( Resultado colision fatal: nota, no corras con el coche, utiliza el cinturón de seguridad por tu propia seguridad)

chelsie: ahhhh mi cabeza............guemus........

Remus: ho...hola.....

Cristine: te pillamos......

Chelsie: guemus, pgotejeme

Remus: que!!! OO

Evans: ( risa diabólica) ven.....ven con mama

James: apartaros!!!!

Cristine: ¡

PLOF

Cristine: ¿estas loco?

James: quita!!! Lupin.....Lupin!!!, estas ahí.........apártate de esa

Remus: pretejedme, esta loco

Evans: no es muy valiente esconderse detrás de una chica ¬ ¬

Remus: perdona evans pe...pero.....ahhh

James: dame un beso Lupin!!!

Todos: QUEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

Remus: esto no puede estar sucediendo UU es un sueño, simplemente

James: y tu......asquerosa, no te acerques a el

Chelsie: pero están todos locos aqui pog dios te gusta un chico OO

James: Remus Lupin.......

Remus: ( escalofrió) no me toques!!!

James: vamos mi querido lic

Remus: AHHHHHHHHHH......no!!! ( le tapa la boca) ( esto no es normal........debo de hacerle que se calle........) James.......vete de aquí Oou

James: no me iré sin ti UU

Remus: (maldito Potter...........necesito ayuda..........necesito........al estúpido de black) ( cuesta admitirlo pero es cierto)

James: Lupin ¿ es que no me quieres?

Remus: dios mil que vergüenza ¬ ¬

Cristine: valla que rarito eres Potter, deberé avisar a sirius de esto, es malo para su reputación Ja Ja Ja

James: ( no entiende nada) déjame anda

Evans: ahí viene black!!!

Cristine: cariño!!! ¿sabes que..............Ahhhhhhh!!!

Sirius: ¿ alguien me puede explicar el que...........(mira a james......luego a ón: están demasiado juntos) ahhhhh James!!!

James: ¿?

Cristine: me da igual lo que le pase a Potter pero....¿QUÉ HACES CON MALFOY AGARRADO DE LA MANO?!!!

Sirius: me ha hecho un hechizo para que no pueda separarme.....esta loco James y...¬ ¬

James: dame un beso Remus....di que me quieres!!!

Remus: buaggg dejadme por favor......OO

Sirius: vale, esto escapa a mi inteligencia, Lupin vamos a...

Remus: ( se aleja de la multitud) hay que avisar a algún profesor!!! ( mira a James) uhhh cuanto antes, no puedo soportarlo black

Sirius: ¿profesor? No!!!

Remus: por que no?

Sirius: ( si le digo que la causa es por nosotros no me ayudaría) Oou por que es nuestra responsabilidad

Remus: Ya si claro ¬ ¬

Lucius: black!!! Vamos!!!

Sirius: ayúdame!!! No se hacer el contrahechizo para esto

Remus: ¿ayudarte? Después de....de todo!!!

Lucius: vamos!!!

Sirius: joder.......pues.......deberías ayudarme!!!

Remus: no!! Para ti sigo siendo un asqueroso licántropo

Sirius: .............................

Peter: por las barbas de merlín ¿qué hay aquí? Una fiesta ooooooo ( mira el panorama) esto no puede estar sucediendo........

Continuara..................


	14. El problema eres tú

14. El problema eres tu

Remus: black............

Sirius: que......

Remus: ¿crees que lo conseguiremos?

Sirius: si has podido hacer el contrahechizo con Lucius, podremos

Remus: esto es vergonzoso, escondernos por todos lados ¬ ¬ si nos ven estamos muertos.

Sirius: quiero morir!!! No aguanto mas escenitas como la de ayer, además James debe de empezar a entrenar!!! Y solo te esta buscando

Remus: creo que ya va siendo hora de irnos a dormir..........

Sirius: si..........pero rápido o nos verán

Remus: conozco un atajo

Sirius: ¿? Como?

Remus: antes cuando me molestabas buscaba una forma rápida de subir a la habitación

Sirius: es cierto..........ya no me acordaba

Remus: vaya que memoria ¬ ¬

Sirius: Oou tranquilo, no pasa nada

Remus: es que mañana...

Sirius: ya entiendo...

Remus: pues entonces...una...dos...tres!!!

( Por la noche...sala común de griffindor)

James: Remus!!!

Remus: UU no abriré

Sirius: ( me patea que le haga esto pero no se puede hacer otra cosa)

Peter: Remus déjalo entrar

Remus: ¿estas loco? Hay una cama y ya, si añadimos a Potter que esta majara.....no quiero ni pensarlo ( escalofrió)

Sirius: ja ja ja xD

Remus: ríete, tienes suerte por que malfoy no es de griffindor ¬ ¬

Sirius: je je

Remus: ( con que esas tenemos) esta bien...accio pergamino!!!

Sirius: OO# tramposo, eso no vale

Remus: es bonita eh? Hogmeade...

Sirius: ya basta!!!

Remus: nieve...vacaciones...zonko...

Sirius: remus cállate ya!!!

Remus: vale vale, era solo una broma ¬ ¬

James: abrid!!!!

Sirius y Remus: ¬ ¬

( detrás de la puerta)

James: abrid!!!

Evans: asi que es cierto.....te gusta Lupin....

James: ¿que dices?

Evans: eres...UN BICHO RARO!!!

James: espera!!! Por que lloras!!!...no entiendo nada....Remus ábreme, dormiremos juntos en la cama ¿quieres?

Remus: calla pervertido...es asqueroso!!!

Sirius: remus, no lo trates así, sabes que esta mal

Remus: has escuchado?

Peter: quiero dormir!!! Callaros!!!

( a la mañana siguiente)

Remus: no he podido dormir!!!

Sirius: tranquilo, intentaremos solucionarlo cuanto antes

Remus: no tenemos idea de la pocion para anular su efecto, no podemos hacer nada...

Peter: mirad el lado positivo, ahora sereis el centro de atención

Sirius: yo no quiero ser el centro de atención!!! Y menos de estar con un chico y encima Malfoy!!!

Remus: ¬ ¬ ya no te gusta ser el centro da atención

Sirius: es cierto

Remus: no te lo crees ni tu, todo lo que haces es para llamar la atención ( bingo)

Sirius: ¿ que te hace pensar eso Lupin?

Remus: ¿ahora soy Lupin, anoche era remus?

Sirius: no me calientes, sabes que no te aguanto y que eres un puto lic...Remus...lo siento yo no

Remus: vete un poquito a la mierda, me voy

Sirius: espera!! No te vallas!!!

Peter: tanto te importa?

Sirius: ¿qué?

Peter: que sea lo que es, a mi no me importa...

Sirius: yo...piérdete Peter ¬ ¬ me largo!!!

PLAF

Bellatrix: mira por donde vas primito

Sirius: tu!!!

Bellatrix: mama no te ve desde hace mucho...eres la vergüenza de la familia primito

Sirius: déjame y lárgate con los putos sliztherins

Bellatrix: sabes Sirius, no se que pretendes....pero te aseguro que mientras este aquí haré que pagues caro el manchar el apellido black

Sirius: bella....te...mato..Sabes que te odio, a ti y a papa!! Sois unos desgraciados, pero mama no se queda atrás, no volveré, nunca!!!

Bella: tu lo has querido...ya nos veremos sirius...black

( cuarto común)

Remus: no tiene sentimientos, ¿cómo es posible de que no se de cuenta de que...no soy malo...? ( todo el que lo sabe te odia, no puedes cambiarlo) para variar...me gustaría no estar solo...ojala...ojala tuviera amigos...

Chelsie: quien hay aquí?

Remus: ¡!

Chelsie: o guemus...estas solo?

Solo

Solo

Remus¡!...s..si

Chelsie: ah ya veo

Remus: hace un buen día, ¿ por que no estas fuera?

Chelsie: todo el mundo me odia, me quieguen pegag pog seg como soy...

Remus: ¡! ( como yo...)... debo de irme...adiós...

( gran comedor)

Critine: lo has visto ¿no? Es un degenerado y un....un...

Sirius: es mi amigo!!!

Cristine: no me lleves la contraria sirius!!!

Sirius: ya no aguanto mas!!!

James: yo solo quiero saber donde esta mi Remus

Sirius: ( esta que explota) ya esta bien.....¿dónde demonios esta remus?

Bellatrix: ejem....

Cristine: huy...y esta...se las viene de lista

Bellatrix: soy...su prima

Cristine: y a mi que, como si quieres ser su hermana

Sirius: ejem....cristine, déjalo ¬ ¬ es como hablar con una pared

Cristine: no sirius, es de primero y debe de respetar!!!

Sirius: cristine, vamonos, no líes mas las cosas

Belolatrix: que as dicho sangre sucia?

Cristine: ¿cómo?....mira niñata!! Yo....

James: yo quiero saber donde esta mi remus......

Peter: james, mejor vamos a buscarle UU

Sirius: cristine.....vamonos......

Cristine: no, sirius, es tu prima y yo soy su cuñada

Bellatrix: ¿estas con una sangre sucia?

Sirius: ay dios.....la que se va a armar.....

( esa noche Remus volvió a sufrir su transformación y.....al día siguiente....)

Sirius: Remus.........remus despierta

Remus: ahhh!!! Dejame en paz, ¿no ves que estoy cansado?......esta noche ha sido un infierno y....

Sirius: ( mirada neutra)

Remus: ¿te estas enterando de lo que te digo?

Sirius: y....¿dónde vas cuando te transformas?

Remus: ah!!!! Olvídalo!!! X( ...eh? y James y Peter?

Sirius: Peter esta con la operación distrae a James.....

Remus: ah.....

Sirius: quiero que esto acabe y todo vuelva a ser como era.....no soporto tener a Lucius detrás mía ¬ ¬

Remus: pero no tenemos nada que hacer......pociones no es mi fuerte y tu........bueno tu.

Sirius: Remus no te burles ¬ ¬

Remus: vale..........

Sirius: debemos de encontrar a alguien que reuna esa cualidad....pero ¿quién?...........¿ tu que opinas remus?

Remus: la la la.............la ( jugando con su autorización)

Sirius: ya esta bien de fardar!!!! OO# ( ras)

Remus: que...................................que.....................que............

QUE HAS HECHO DESGRACIADO!!!!!!! OO# has roto la autorización que tanto sacrificio me costo!!!!!

Buahhhhhhh

Sirius: OO yo......................hum OO# te lo merecías!!!! Por hacerme rabiar

Remus: ah si.............pues.......pues........te vas a la mierda!!!!!!! No te ayudo ala

Sirius: bueno los dos tenemos el mismo problema, así que........

Remus: humpfff chantajista!!!!

Sirius: bueno, ya puedes empezar a buscar a alguien que sea bueno en pociones.......mañana Lunes debe de estar solucionado el problema.....y si no.....

Remus: si no ¿qué? ¬ ¬

Sirius: no recuperaras las partes de la autorización UU

Remus: ah....¿es que se puede reparar?

Sirius: tu haz lo que te digo!!!!!!! OO#

Remus: vale, pero los deberes tengo que hacerlos primero para mañana....asi que.....SAL DE MI HABITACIÓN!!!

Sirius: (le cierra la puerta en las narices) ¿tu habitación? ....es de todos!!!

Remus: ( no quiero que me vea la cicatriz.............ya me lo estoy imaginando..........y no me gusta........

bueno, ya puedes empezar a buscar a alguien que sea bueno en pociones.......mañana Lunes debe de estar solucionado el problema.....y si no.....

un momento............

Sirius: tendra cara......¬ ¬ pero la he cagado, esto ya no se arregla y no podrá ir a hogs

PLAF

Remus: ya esta!!!!!!

Sirius: ah!!! Mi nariz.......!!!

Remus: snape!!!!!!!

Sirius: ¿?

Remus: snape es el que buscamos!!!!!

Sirius: ¿quejicus?

Remus: ah.......sabes que eso no esta bien, cambia de actitud sirius

Sirius: oye esas confianzas......no somos amigos........y.......

Remus: oye..........que a mi tampoco me importa!!!! Si fuera por mi yo estaría solo siempre.....el problema eres tu!!!!

Sirius: ( silencio)

Remus: ...................lo....lo siento yo no...........

Sirius: no, no pasa nada............vamos a por quej.............snape.

Remus: si, pero debemos de hacerlo sin James ni Lucius ¬ ¬

Sirius: ( sonrisa malévola) : )

Remus: ¿?

Sirius: ¿ tu no conoces al verdadero sirius black? Ja ja ja ya veras.......

Remus: oh.........oh

Continuara.................................


	15. Todo patas arriba

15. Todo patas arriba

Sirius: Bueno..........ya sabes lo que vamos a hacer ¿no?

Remus: pero sirius......esto no esta bien, nos pueden expulsar ¬ ¬

Sirius: me da igual, no soporto ver a mi mejor amigo enamorado de mi peor enemigo : )

Remus: gracias que considerado

Sirius: ejem..........bueno a la de tres comenzara el plan............Petter, me oyes......¿ peter?

( si, si te escucho, esto no esta bien James se enfadara como vea que le hemos quitado su espejo ¬ ¬)

Sirius: bah, déjalo es por su salvación.......

Remus:¿ enserio crees que James va a creer que Peter soy yo?

Sirius: segurisisimo

Remus: bueno pues ala

Sirius: Peter es la hora, James saldrá de la sala común para empezar su búsqueda diaria, procura que te vea

( a sus ordenes)

Sirius: corto y cierro............Bueno ya esta

Remus: ¿y Lucius?

Sirius: oh...........sin problemas

Remus: que bien te lo montas sirius, desde luego me asustas

( en algún lugar)

Lucius: TT déjame víbora!!

Cristine: no, sirius me prometió un beso si lo hacia y no pienso perderme eso ahhhhhhh ( esta loca, eufórica) no, no tu seguirás atado y desarmado

Lucius: sirius es mi novio!!!!! TT

Cristine: hijo deberías de escuchar mas las cotilladas de Elisa, todo el mundo sabe que yo soy su legitima esposa

Lucius: desátame quiero ir con sirius!!!!!

Cristine: je je XD

( cerca del lago)

Sirius: ves.........alli esta y solo.........Ji ji ji

Remus: ¿?

Sirius: esta diciendo, vamos métete con migo hazme una canallada!!!!

Remus: no sirius, recuerda por que estamos aquí ¬ ¬ además deberías de dejar eso de las bromas, eres tan infantil

Sirius: ¿? Déjame Lupin, tu eres uno de ellos ¬¬

Remus: te odio!!!! Eres un.......un.......

Sirius: vamos sigue sigue al menos no soy un lican.......bueno eso

Remus: no te lo perdono, me rompiste la autorización

Sirius: me da igual UU

Remus: je je je, eso conlleva a estar juntos :D

Sirius: ay va es cierto, entonces mientras James y Peter están.........nosotros estaremos......

Remus: si :D

Sirius: ahgggg quejicus!!!

Remus: nunca cambiara ¬ ¬

Snape: ¿? Ahggg Fuera black o se lo diré a ballatrix!!!

Sirius: ¬ ¬ chantajista.........hoy me siento amable y no te pegare ni haré nada

Snape: ¿ donde esta el truco?

Sirius: no hay truco ¬ ¬

Remus: lo que el lumbreras te esta intentando decir es que

Sirius: eh tu no te metes!!!! Eres el rarito de la escuela!!!

Remus: OO# PLAF

Sirius: ( 5 Km mas lejos de la conversación)

Remus: se lo tiene merecido

Snape: te has pasado

Remus: :D no es nada

Snape: ehhhhh..........yooooo bueno....yo....no.....eh

Remus: eh? No te haré nada, no soy de la misma especie que black ¬ ¬

Snape: pues valla....bueno

Remus: lo que quiero es que me prepares una poción :D

Snape: yoooo ( poción: no puede evitarlo al oír esa palabra) haré cualquiera!!!!!

Sirius: e ( agudiza el oído)

Remus: y bien?

Snape: esta bien..........¿qué clase de poción?

( tic tac tic tac)

Snape: NO!!!!!! ni hablar, se hacerla pero el problema son los ingredientes y........

Remus: y?

Snape: me niego hacer algo que favorezca a ese estúpido griffindor!!!

Remus: OO

Snape: lo siento Lupin ¬ ¬

Remus: ( se pone de rodillas) por favor hazlo por mi, tu no sabes que es lo que no te dejen estar solo, tranquilo, como siempre.......

Siempre

Siempre

Siempre

Snape: ( si.....si lo se.........desde hace mucho tiempo...........ya quería, solo quería eso, pero mis padres.......ellos)

Remus: por favor, odio a Sirius y a Potter tanto como tu

Sirius: ejem, siento romper esta escena de ternura pero......YA ESTAN AQUÍ!!!!

Lucius: Sirius!!!

James: Remus!!!

Remus: OOU ahhhh es el!!!

Cristine: sirius!!! Lo siento pero el el me dijo algo sobre ti y le solté sin querer

Peter: el me atrapo y descubrió el paste ¬ ¬

Sirius: no puedo contar con vosotros para nada!!!

James: ( pegado a Remus)

Cristine: ¬ ¬ es repugnante

Sirius: pues tu eres igual que el ¬ ¬

Critine: que dices!!!

Snape: no tengo tiempo para estupideces y meno perder el tiempo, me voy adiós

Lucius: oh sirius te e extrañado tanto!!!

Sirius: ¬ ¬u

Critine: suelta a si novio!!!

( cerca de allí)

Chelsie: ahgg socoguo

Evans: ven aquí!!!

Snape: ( e estado de zombi)

Remus: (agarrado a los pies de snape) por favor pide lo que sea!!!!!!!

Snape: lo que sea............

Todos: que!!!!!!!! Una cita con evans!!!

Snape: ejem, si eso es lo que pido a cambio

Sirius: quejicus!!! No te aproveches de la situación!!! (le agarra al cuello)

Remus: no sirius, esta en su total derecho!!!

Cristine: eso Serra imposible!!!

Peter: Aquí es cuando Peter se va, ya ha trabajado bastante por hoy. Mañana es lunes, así que......adiós ( desaparición fugaz)

Sirius: traidor ¬ ¬u

Remus: James pesas mucho

James: :·3

Critine: que asco dan

Sirius: tu eres igual

Cristine: pero bueno!!!

Snape: ES ESO O NADA!!!

Sirius: esta bien trato hecho ( le da la mano intentado romperle los huesos) ya ya recibiras después TT

Snape: Ja ja ja ja

Remus: bueno tenemos entre manos una misión imposible

Sirius: junto podremos hacerlo

Critine: si!!!

Remus: eh, a ti nadie te ha invitado

Critine: ah ah el problema es una chica UU así que.....nada mejor que otra para solucionar los problemas

Sirius: oh Critine esa es mi chica si!!!!

Critine: ja ja ja ( se siente importante.......por primera vez)

Bellatrix: valla mi primito quiere librarse de malfoy, je no lo conseguirá, no si yo puedo evitarlo je je je

( lunes, después de las dos primeras clases)

Entrenador: ¿que nuestro buscador esta indispuesto?

Sirius: si, así que os quedáis sin buscador, lo sentimos en el alma

Entrenador, valla esto es un claro problema para esta temporada

Remus: si, podríamos posponer el partido para una semana después

Entrenador: no, dentro de una semana es la primera excursión a hogmeade y....

Remus: ¬¬...........................................Sirius: Oou ejem ejem, bueno alguna idea, por que.... NO PERMITIRE UNA VICTORIA FACIL PARA SLIZTHERIN!!!!

Entrenador: ese es el espíritu!!!

Remus: eres un pelota sirius ¬ ¬

Entrenador: bueno haré un comunicado oficial al equipo........adiós

Los dos: adiós.....

Peter: hola.....ahora toca historia de la magia, así que......... vamos......

Remus: ah no, yo voy a comer!!! Me voy a la mesa.

( pasa por la mesa de hufflepuf)

Chico 1: pues yo he oído lo mismo, si en esa misma casa

Remus: ¿?

Max: dicen que habitaba allí una familia y que fue asesinada

Donald: si y que sus almas todavía habitan allí y por las noche se pueden oír sus gritos....GRITOS DE VENGANZA

Max: ahhhh no grites

Frank: yo no creo en esas tonterías ¬ ¬

Max: pues vete a tu mesa y ya esta

Frank: ¿tu creer en eso Remus?

Remus: ehhh ja ja ja yo tampoco oOu je je je

Max: oU bueno yo solo digo la verdad

Frank: que es mentira es una estupidez

Donal: ah si? Pues entra, vamos me gustaría verte descuartizado...Ja ja ja!!!

Frank: grrrrrr esta bien iré!!!

Max: eres mi héroe OO

Frank: pero no ire solo!!!

Todos: ¿?

Frank: vosotros también venís!!!

Max: huy mira que casualidad que yo no puedo oOu

Donal: no max, esta bien iremos

Frank: tu Remus?

Remus: bah, tonterías

Max: te da miedo, admítelo

Remus: no es eso, es que........no tengo autorización.....

Todos: Ja ja ja ja!!!

Remus: grr TT desgraciados, me gustaría verles en la misma situación

Donal: pues todos iremos en la primera excursión, decidido

Todos: si!!!

Remus: TT todo eso es por culpa mía

Chelsie: el que?

Remus: OO AHHH chelsie!!

Chelsie: estags muy guapo.....

Remus: oh....si...ya....me voy a clases adiós!!!

Peter: mentiroso, dijo que iba a comer, mira sirius lo ves

Sirius: si lo veo ¬ ¬u....¿dónde estará cristine? Dijo que traería a evans.......esta chica

Bellarix: ja ja ja

Cristine: no lo dudes que te expulsaran!!!

Bellatrix: tu no sabes con quien hablas niñata

Cristine: TT suéltame, sirius me espera!!!

Bellatrix: nunca llegaras.....¿ no lo entiendes? Quiero que mi primo aprenda por las mala una gran lección

Sirius: oye Peter, que ocurre ay?

Peter: es elisa, la chivata de hogwarts ¬ ¬

Elisa: y esta semana la novedad es Sirius black!!! ¿chico duro o un blando?

Chicas: ( agudizan el oído al oír ese nombre)

Elisa: vamos venid a ver toda la noticia, aviso, puede ser traumático

Sirius: QUE!!!!!!

Peter: no entiendo, sirius...¿habla enserio?

Sirius: mierda no habrá sido capaz!!! Espera niñata!!

PAF

Entrenador: espera chaval, el equipo ha hablado

Sirius: déjame TT estoy en problemas

Entrenador: pero es importante, tu serás el nuevo buscador!! Por votación aplastante

Sirius y Peter: No hablaras en serio!!!!!!!

Continuara..................................


	16. Amistad

16. Amistad

Sirius: No!!! Yo no se jugar

Entrenador: anda, anda no digas tonterías, existen los entrenamientos chaval

Sirius: que no!!!

Peter: pues yo quiero saber lo que dice, espera Elisa yo quiero enterarme

Sirius: Lo había olvidado por completo!!! Niñata no abras la boca

Chica 1 : vamos ya desembucha

Elisa: je je je ( le brillan los ojos) información en exclusiva de la verdad de sirius black, que en realidad es un blandon Ja ja ja

Sirius: eh tu!!!

Elisa: y aquí tenemos a la estrella invitada!!!

Chicas: sirius!!! Sirius!!!

Sirius: ( no puede evitarlo) hola chicas!!! : )............no espera tu, nadie te da permiso a decir cosas de los demas

Elisa: ya ya, bueno vente aquí, mas cerca.....espera, chicas de hufflepuff acercaros!!! Y las de slitherin también

Chica 1: ¬ ¬ ni loca me acerco a esa mesa de estúpidos griffindors

Peter: lo que yo me pregunto es donde demonios están los profesores y prefectos para poner orden

Frank: si y ahora toca clases!!!

Todos: es verdad!!!

Elisa: ¬ ¬ se pospone la información para esta tarde, en las afueras del colegio junto al lago!!!

Sirius: salvado......gracias longbotton y a ti tambien Peter : )

Los dos: no es nada : )

Sirius: gr. Bellatrix esta detrás de todo esto!!!

Peter: valla, es mala.....

Frank: vamos a clases

.....................................................historia de la magia...................................

Remus: ¬ ¬

Profesor: quiero una buena razón para saber por que llagáis tan tarde

Los tres: los entimos TT

Sirius: Remus, como eres podrías haberme esperado

Remus: TT ah no tu no te sientas con migo!!!

Profesor: ¿hay algun problema?

Sirius: (le tapa la boca a remus) no profesor!!!

Remus: humff!!

Sirius: ( en voz baja) Remus, cristine no ha venido de hablar con evans

Remus: ¿ y que? ¬ ¬

Sirius: no te pongas así, estamos juntos en este lío ¿o no?

Remus: ya vale, vale arriba el poder

Sirius: como eres ¬ ¬ estas siempre solo y para una vez que no tengo motivos de hacerte travesuras vas y te pones borde ¬ ¬

Remus: lo...lo siento, pero todo eso es por tu culpa, me causaste un trauma desde primero ¬ ¬

Sirius: ¿ah si?

Remus: COMO, ¿NO TE ACUERDAS DE CÓMO ME TRATABAS TU Y TU AMIGO?

Sirius: Remus, cálmate, vale vale lo siento y............

Toda la clase: TT

Profesor: ¿habéis acabado? : )

Los dos: oOu si profesor!!!

Profesor: genial................. : ) PUES CASTIGADOS!!!! oO#

Remus: eres el mejor sirius, mira lo que has hecho ¬ ¬

Sirius: ( risa sarcástica) ¿yo? No es mi culpa de que te pongas a gritar!!!

Remus: es cierto lo siento.......no puedo evitarlo, solo por que eres tu

Sirius: pensándolo bien..............( se acerca a Remus)

Remus: que....haces

Sirius: valla tienes los ojos marrones.............

Remus: ( BOM BOM BOM BOM) ¿qu.....que?

Sirius: nada, ( se aleja)

Remus: ufff

Sirius: nunca te había considerado como persona UU

Remus: oye, si te molesta que sea lo que soy dilo y ya esta........de todos modos estoy acostumbrado, asqueroso licántropo.....maldito licántropo, vete estúpido licántropo.....no es nada nuevo.

Sirius:.........................lo...lo siento

Remus: ¿?

Sirius: debe de ser horrible....y....y lo debes de pasar muy mal, pe...perdoname ¿vale?

Remus: eh....eh mejor seguimos limpiando los retretes : )

Sirius: oh, vaya ya lo habia olvidado, filch se volvera loco como vea que no hemos empezado

Remus: yo ya estoy acostumbrado a limpiar sin magia.......( mete el desatascoador por el retrete) es asqueroso.....¬ ¬

Sirius: ¿sabes? Me han hecho buscador, voy a sustituir a James, no se jugar y mucho menos de buscador.........

Remus: tranquilo, si algo se de ti es que no te rindes en nada......

Sirius: sabes hace tiempo........(

Remus: hazte a un lado....me...me voy

Peter: oh, James, déjalo que se quede

Sirius: ¿para que? Para que nos muerda o nos coma? No señor y además

Peter: estaba hablando con James no con tigo y además yo creo que...

Remus: ¿sabéis? Los licántropos no muerden ni nada si no es luna llena, yo no tengo nada malo y....( llora)

Tampoco os voy a contagiar nada....me iré si es lo que queréis...

Sirius: ¿ con tu amiguito nuevo? Veo que estáis muy unidos ¬ ¬ seguro que es de la misma rama que tu

Remus: ....no....no es nada y ¿desde cuando te preocupas tu por alguien?...no tienes sentimiento eres el ser mas asqueroso que ha pisado la tierra!! Te odio y no vuelvas a hablarme, nunca

Sirius: como te atreves a ( puñetazo)

James: sirius no!!! No se lo merece....ni siquiera el ¿qué te pasa?...sirius!!! ni se te ocurra volver a pegarle)

Remus: ¬ ¬ ah si, me acuerdo

Sirius: te he hecho tantas cosas malas, no me extraña que me odies

Remus: ( sirius.........¿ por que me cuentas todo esto?)

Sirius: mi prima Bellatrix acaba de entrar a hogwarts, se que va a hacer todo lo posible para que cambie, no quiero!!! ( llora) sabes ella me odia, igual que toda mi familia les odio!!

Remus: si.....sirius ( nunca le había visto llorar 00 )

Sirius: estoy harto de ellos!!! No quiero seguir fingiendo, estoy harto, no merezco nada de lo que tengo

Remus: qu...que dices sirius, no digas tonterías, deja de llorar......

Sirius: en realidad yo no soy así!!!

Remus: ¿?

Sirius: yo....( se acerca a Remus) no........

Chica 1: si, es muy raro....¿? ¿qué hacéis aquí?

Remus: ¿? ( se da cuenta de que están demasiado juntos) Ahhhh 0w0 ( patada a sirius)

Sirius: eh oye!!

Chica 2: ¿que hacéis aquí?

Remus: estamos castigados.....y limpiamos!!!

Sirius: ¿ya ha acabado la primera clase?

Chica 1: es que no lo ves!!

Sirius: ( e dentro de una hora.........Elisa lo contara todo.....)

Chica 2: ¿ tu eres la novia de cristine ¿no?

Sirius: oO# eso es mentira!!!

Chica 1: te convendrá saber que no ha aparecido en las clases.......es muy raro, siendo tu novia deberías de preocuparte

Sirius: cristine no.....no ha vuelto?

Chica 2: vamonos a otro lugar

Chica 1: si

Sirius:.................................

Remus: sirius.........crees que........

Sirius: no hay duda, es ella, seguro

Remus: debemos de buscarla

Sirius: llamaremos a Peter, ni James ni Lucius nos molestarán durante las clases, aprovecharemos la ultima clase del día para buscarla!!!

Remus: s...si

Sirius: debe de estar en algun aula vacia.....donde sea grr oO# ( bellatrix lo pagaras caro!!)

Peter: ( con una tostada en la boca) gue guegueis que os acoguañe? GLUPS toca Pociones ¿ estais locos?

Remus: Perte por favor, es importante

Peter: esta bien ¬ ¬ pero me tendréis que dar vuestra comida

Sirius: Je je je : ) trato hecho amigo!!

Peter: entonces vale

Snape:.............................

Sirius: Critine!!!!

Remus: Cristine!!!!

Peter: lo mismo digo!!

Sirius: Peter esto es serio!!

Peter: vale vale lo siento......

Sirius: mierda ya ha pasado media hora

Remus: ah.....ah......no esta por ninguna parte!!!

Peter: puede que este en un lugar secreto

Sirius y Remus: hum ( se miran)

Remus: es posible.......

Sirius: no hay tiempo, solo queda.........

.................................... Estadio de quidich......................................

Peter: eres un genio sirius!!!

Sirius: caya, nos quedan quince minutos

Remus: ¿? Tenemos todo el tiempo ¿no?

Sirius: oh si si oOu

Remus:...............................

Critine: socorro!!!!!!!

Los tres: en los vestuarios!!!!!!

Bellatrix: estúpida, ¿crees que alguien te va a oír

Crsitine: buahhh dejame!!! Eres mala!!!

Sirius: dejala en paz!!!

Bellatrix: oh, aquí viene el héroe!!!

Sirius: grrrr, te has pasado Bellatrix, te expulsaran por esto

Bellatrix: ¿crees que soy tan tonta, lo tengo todo planeado

Cristine: sirius, es ella la que le da la información a Elisa de tu pasado

Sirius: ya lo sabia, solo una serpiente haría esa estupidez!!!

Bellatrix: al menos conseguiré que seas como el apellido Black merece

Sirius: es que no me escuchas....NO VOY A SER IGUAL QUE TU O MI FAMILIA OS ODIO!!!

Remus: sirius.........

Bellatrix: bueno al menos cuando se sepa como eres en realidad se te bajaran los humos en hogwarts Ja ja ja

Peter: Sirius.......

Sirius: no serás capaz!!!

Bellatrix: ¿ves esto? ( fotografía) se lo daré a Elisa, estará muy gustosa de enseñársela a los demas

Sirius: eres una sabandija!!! Dame eso ( saca la varita)

Remus: no sirius, eso es lo que ella pretende!!!

Bellatrix: al fin se pone esto interesante ( saca su varita)

Sirius: EXPELLIARMUS!!!

Bellatrix: proteggo!!

Remus: HA RECHAZADO EL HECHIZO!!!

Sirius:...........INMOVILUS!!!!

Cristine:.........no voy a dejar que mi sirius corra peligro!!! PLAF

Bellatrix: proteggo!!!

Peter: ha roto la cuerda!!!

Cristine: ja ja ja

Bellatrix: petrificus totalus!!!

Sirius: ah!!!!!

Remus: Proteggo!!!

Sirius: gra....gracias

Remus: no hay de que : )

Cristine: PLAF ( le quita la foto) sirius la tengo!!!

Bellatrix: estúpida!!! Paro!!!

Cristine: ah!!!

Sirius: crsitine!!!

Remus: la foto!!!!

Sirius: que no la coja!!!

Bellatrix: demasiado tarde!!!

Remus: que te crees tu eso ACCIO FOTO!!!

Bellatrix: ¿?

Remus: Ja ja ja es mía Sirius!!!

Sirius: estupendo damela

Bellatrix: accio foto!!!

Remus: no!!! Accio foto!!

Peter: me estoy mareando!!!

Sirius: crsitine.....cristine, estas bien??

Remus:.....es.......asa.....fot.....no....es....TUYA!!!

Bellatrix: da....da....da....me....la!!!

Peter: alla voy!!! MIA!!!

Bellatrix: INMOVILUS!!!

Peter: ¿? Ah!!!

Sirius: ¿qué le has hecho a cristine?

Remus: tranquilo, solo ha hecho que se pare.

Sirius: como te atreves a atacar a Peter y a crsitine!! ( se tira al cuello) te matare!!!

Remus: no sirius!!

Bellatrix: ves que fácil era primito!!!

Sirius: ¡!

Remus: sirius, esta desarmada, déjala ya!!!

Sirius: ........................

Remus: la vas a matar SIRIUS!!!!

DONG

Remus: sirius!!!

DONG

Remus: ( se acerca ) Sirius para!!!

Bellatrix: ( le quita la varita a Remus) ja ja ja te pille

Sirius: que......que he hecho.....no!!!

Bellatrix: Inmovilus!!!!

Remus: ahhh!!!

Sirius: Remus!!!!

Bellatrix: ¿ves? lo llevas en la sangre!!

DONG

Sirius: gr. (ya casi es la hora, debo de hacer algo.........)

Bellatrix: quieras o no aunque la mona se vista de seda......mona se queda

Sirius: DEJAME; yo no soy como tu!!!!

Bellatrix: no me hagas reír

Sirius: te equivocas ( llora)

DONG  
Bellatrix: solo debes de admitirlo, vuelve con mama y papa y se como nosotros, un verdadero black

Sirius: NO!!! De....déjame no quiero...yo....yo soy como soy y debo de cargar con ello ¡!

Bellatrix: ¿ves? eres un black

Sirius: ( como Remus.............

Remus:

........de todos modos estoy acostumbrado, asqueroso licántropo.....maldito licántropo, vete estúpido licántropo.....no es nada nuevo.

El afronta lo que es........y por eso......el......es mas fuerte que yo, ha hecho lo que yo no soy capaz.......yo.....huyo........) SOY UN BLACK PERO NO COMO TU!!!

Bellatrix: TT que cabezón, al menos lo intente, oviviate!!!!

Sirius: ( va a borrar todos mis recuerdos!!!)

DONG

PROTEGGO

Sirius: ¡!

Bellatrix: ¡!

Snape: déjale en paz

Bellatrix: SEVERUS!!! ¿qué te crees que haces? ¿te has vuelto loco?

DONG

Snape: déjale, ya vasta!!

Sirius: no te creas que por esto voy a perdonarte a ti y a los slitherins!!!

Snape: ni yo tampoco pretendo eso.........finite!!!

Remus: ¿?

Peter: ¿?

Cristine: ¿?

Bellatrix: pagareis por esto todos!!! ( se marcha)

Snape: todavía espero que cumplas el rato........black

Sirius:....................me ha ayudado..............

Remus: ha salido bien ¿no? has recuperado la foto y cristine y los demás están vien.......

Peter: SIRIUS............Elisa!!!!!

Sirius: no.......ya.....me da igual

Peter: pero.......

Sirius:.................déjalo Peter, que diga lo que quiera.......

..................................Estadio de quidich..........................

Remus: ¿por que no me dijiste lo de Elisa.......¬ ¬ te podía haber ayudado.....

Sirius: ya da igual que diga mi secreto, estoy dispuesto a que todos lo sepan : )

Remus: ¿? Vaya que bueno

Sirius: todo gracias a ti

Remus: ¿ YO?

Sirius: si......tu eres un licántropo y afrontas ese hecho, eso me ha ayudado a admitir ser quien soy, ya me da igual

Remus: 00 va......vaya....

Sirius: de ahora en adelante serás de nuestro equipo!!

Remus: que dices?

Sirius: ahora seremos cuatro en vez de tres

Remus: vaya si es así.......¬ ¬ no se no me fió mucho

Sirius: Remus........¿ amigos? ( le da la mano)

Remus: a....amigos!!!

Sirius: je je je valla nunca pensé que un licántropo seria mi amigo

Remus: oye!!!

Sirius: es emocionante!!!

Remus: Joder sirius ( llora) es la primera vez que voy a tener amigos de verdad snif

Sirius: jeje, deja de llorar, mira vamos a montar en escoba, tengo que entrenar : )

Remus: no se montar en escoba!!!

Sirius: me da igual....prepárate!! voy a por ti!!!

Remus: que!!! ( se monta en la escoba) SIRIUS!!! PARA!!! No me sigas!!!

Sirius: JE je. Oye si sabes montar!!!

Remus: tendremos problemas si nos pillan!!! Sirius!!!! Además me he perdido una clase por tu culpa!!!!

Sirius: Ja ja ja vuela mas alto o te pillare enseguida!!!

Remus: sirius!!! ¬ ¬ sin duda serás una mala influencia para mi!!!!

Continuara.................


	17. Buscando soluciones

17. Buscando soluciones

Remus: ( ahora mismo estoy dormido......pero pienso.....¿ quien no ha pensado mientras duerme?.....todo el mundo lo hace a si que yo también, han pasado muchas cosas desde que empecé mi tercer curso, pero lo mas increíble y lo que menos me esperaba era hacerme amigo de Black......bueno ahora para mi es Sirius.......Si lo piensas es raro que la persona que mas el tiempo sea tu mejor amigo.....es raro......pero pensándolo.....TENGO AMIGOS DE VERDAD, QUE SABEN MI SECRETO, PERO QUE ACEPTAN LO QUE SOY DE TODAS FORMAS!!!!.....es emocionante, es la primera vez que ocurre, normalmente me quedo a medias hago algún amigo pero siempre.......

¡ ERES UN LICANTROPO!.......déjame, no te acerques!! ¬ ¬

Siempre pasa lo mismo pero esta vez no.......soy el chico mas feliz del mundo!!!!! Y.....huy que calor hace ¿no?........es como si.....hubiera alguien en....EN MI CAMA!!!!

( a eso se le llama un despertar repentino)

Ahhhhh James potter FUERA DE MI CAMA!!! ( empujón violento.......ya sabéis no tomeis ejemplo de las acciones de este personaje)

Ostras!!!!

Sirius: ¬ ¬ u ¿ que mosca te ha picado Remus?.......¿ a que viene ese empujón?

Remus: Y ENCIMA TE QUEJAS!!!! ¿qué hacías en mi cama!!! OO#

Sirius: dormir ¿ a ti que te parece?

Remus: que sentido del humor mas afinado.........creí que eres James!!!

Sirius: por eso mismo, dame las gracias, he impedido que fuera james el que estuviera en tu cama.....abrazado y.....juntos....( escalofrió) buaj!!!

Peter: TT ¿ a que vienen esos gritos.........quiero dormir y.........mierda ya no podré volver a mi sueño ¬ ¬

Sirius y Remus: ¬ ¬ ya ya......

Sirius: oh....mierda!!!! hoy es sábado!!!

Remus: ¿Y?

Sirius: entrenamiento!!! Mañana es el partido!!! Y........Debo de arreglar lo de la cita!!! OO

Remus: huy que agenda mas apretada tiene el gran sirius black xD

Sirius: ya....menos guasa ¬ ¬ esto es importante

Remus: ya lo se.......pero no crees que deberíamos de haber arreglado lo de James hace tiempo, el pobre lleva así desde.....bueno mucho tiempo

Sirius: je je je : D se me ocurre una gran idea......

Remus: cual

Sirius: a Lucius que le den!!!

Remus: déjate de tonterías.....

Sirius: bueno me voy ya adiós!!!

Remus: bueno, vale adiós........

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

( pasillo)

Chica 1: ¿evans esta saliendo con Eric?

Chica 2: si, así, de repente.....es muy raro....

( sirius pasa por allí)

Sirius: ( vaya....cuando James lo sepa......)

Las dos chicas: ( en voz baja) es el....si, que vergüenza, Ja Ja ja xD

Sirius: ¬ ¬ ojala os atragantéis, me da igual lo que os haya dicho esa maruja.....

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

( cerca del gran comedor)

Cristine: por favor.........

Evans: ¿Estas loca?

Cristine: debes de hacerlo!!! Es por el bien de James

Evans: oye, mira, estoy saliendo con un chico, si ahora me pongo a salir con snape.......¿ que crees que me dirían?

Cristine: eh.........bueno........pues

Evans: no te hagas la tonta!!! OO# sabes perfectamente que es lo que me dirían y no quiero eso!!!

Bellatrix: P......U.......T......A

Evans: ¡!

Crsitine: ¡ Tu otra vez!! Me sorprendes que no estés de patitas en la calle ¬ ¬

Bellatrix: je je je tengo contactos.....

Evans: que te has creído?

Bellatrix: tranquila, solo digo lo que pasaría.......pero entre tu y yo......sabemos perfectamente lo que hay que hacer para que no te llamen asi......Ja Ja ja ciao!!!

Crsitine: grrrrrr mierda

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

( estadio de quidich)

Sirius: QUE!!!!

Craitine: como lo oyes, estamos en cero, no podemos negociar con ella

Entrenador: Black, vas a entrenar ¿o te vas a ir de compras al centro comercial?

Sirius: ya voy!!! ¬ ¬

Crsitine: yo he hecho lo que he podido soy una chica se perfectamente que Evans no va a salir con Snape.......así que DAME EL BESO QUE ME PROMETISTES!!!

Sirius: ¬ ¬ delante de todos no cristine

Cristine: humfff T.T mentiroso!!!

Sirius: como odio estas cosas.............MuaK

Crstine: si!!!!

Jugadores de quidich: T.T buaj.....es asqueroso....

Chico 1 : como dijo Elisa, parece que es cierto

Sirius: ( y su sentido del oído desarrollado) QUE HABEIS DICHO!!! OO#

Chico 2 : hay va ¿ como has subido con la escoba aquí tan rápido?.....O

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Remus: Peter, no hace falta que vengas

Peter: pero quiero ir con tigo!!! ¿ somos amigos o no?

Remus: ¬ ¬ maldito, no juegues con mis sentimientos, esta bien ven, pero sabes que en la biblioteca no se come!!!

Peter: ( ¿donde esta?)

Remus: hum......bueno, era de imaginar

( biblioteca)

Remus: je, haber si esta ese libro que........

Chica desconocida: ( mirada de zombi)

Remus: ¡! Es ella otra vez, ¿ vivirá en la biblioteca?........que rara es, ojala que sirius gane el partido si no James se pondrá furioso T.T

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Señora: No ese libro ya lo han cogido.....

Remus: que!!! Pues que faena........¿sabes cuando lo tendrás, es importante.....para los exámenes de noviembre....

Señora: pues......esa chica lo tiene ahora mismo.....lo acaba de coger

Remus: oh.....oh

Chica desconocida: ( esa expresión dice mucho....¿ no creéis?)

Remus: hola!!

Chica desconocida: ohhhhhhh oO ( bom....bom.....nom...)

Remus: mira.....estas arrancando las ojas de mi libro y....¿ me lo puedes dar, es importante para mi : )

Chica desconocida: 8 esta roja.....demasiado roja para ser natural ¿le habra comido la lengua el gato?)

Remus: oh.....vaya que descortés, Soy Remus Lupin!!

Chica desconocida: Y.......yo......yomellamoBeatriz.......

Remus: T.T ( esta nerviosa......) ( agarra el libro) damelo!!

Beatriz: ...................

Remus: ( no, no lo agarres, damelo T.T)

Beatriz:.............

Remus: voy a tener que recurrir a mi fuerza!! Damelo!!

Beatriz:...........( lo agarra con firmeza, pero esta muy ocupada en mirar su vestido, sigue roja)

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Remus: maldita niña, se ha salido con la suya T.T..........espero que sirius lo lleve mejor que yo

( estadio de quidich)

Entrenador: no!! Así no!!! Black coge la snich, ¿ que te crees que haces? ¿dando un paseo por el cielo?

Sirius: ¬ ¬ es....es que no la veo

Todos: no.....Ja ja ja ja ja xD menudo buscador

Chico 1: si tal y como Elisa di....

PLAF  
  
Sirius: me voy oO#

Chico 2: si que es salvaje

Chico 3: le ha roto la escoba el la cabeza!!!

Chico 1: uuuuuu que es lo que pasa....veo a dos......entrenadores.....

Entrenadror: ¬ ¬ se ira en el entrenamiento, pero del partido no se escapara

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Remus: NO ES POSIBLE DEJAME!!!!

James: vamos Remus, hace mucho que no nos vemos!!! Dame un baso!!

Max: ¬ ¬u esto ya es demasiado

Frank: si.........pobre Remus

Donal: no te habras rajado ya Longbotton

Frank: que si, si iré a la casa esa

Donal: Ja ja ja ja xD morirás sin duda!!

Max: dejaos de tonterías ¬ ¬

( sala común de griffindor)

Remus: ah...........ah...........ah........le he esquivado!!! No puedo seguir así

Sirius: Remus abre la puerta

Remus: ya voy ¬ ¬ pensé que eres James

Sirius: ( se tiende en la cama)

Remus: pensé que estabas entrenando

Sirius: no puedo hacerlo, soy peor que tu

Remus: ¬ ¬u gracias

Sirius: no hay de que

Remus T.T# oye que era en el sentido contrario!!!

Sirius: y encima Evans se niega a salir con snape, estamos perdidos.....

Remus: Es normal que no quiera......esta saliendo con Eric

Sirius: oye y tu como lo sabes!!!

Remus: U.U escuchos las cotilladas de Elisa

Sirius: oye pensé que eras mi amigo ¬.¬

Remus: y lo soy, pero todo lo que dice es verdad y.........(

remus: ¿qué?

Evans: pues lo que te he dicho, que si te gustaría estudiar con migo

Remus: yo...yo...no...

Evans: piénsatelo y luego contestas ¿vale? Somos de griffindor y damos lo mismo no le veo inconveniente.

Remus: Yo....(ya sabes lo que vas a responder, no caerás dos veces en la misma piedra )

Un momento!!!

Sirius: déjame quiero seguir dormido.......¿ sabes? Te mueves mucho en la cama T.T no me dejaste dormir en toda la noche........

Remus: T.T nadie te dijo que te metieras

Sirius: U.U como eres Remus

Remus: no, como eres tu!! Evans es la solución y yo creo que puedo convencerla!!

Sirius: hum ( se levanta de la cama bruscamente) esa actitud no es propia de ti

Remus: ¿?

Sirius: me has convencido, inténtalo, pero he perdido toda esperanza de recuperar a James ¬.¬

Remus: uhgggg no te soporto!!! Iré yo solo, al fin y al cabo siempre lo he hecho todo solo!!!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

( pasillos)

Sirius: ¬.¬ tu y tu chantaje emocional

Remus: bah déjalo, déjalo..........¿ donde se ha metido?

Sirius: no quiero ir al partido mañana, Remus, ayúdame soy un manta como buscador!!!

Remus: ( no oye nada) la la la la

Sirius: O.O# no me ignores!!!

Remus: si, ya pensaremos en ello luego y....EVANS!!!

Evans: ¿?

Remus: ho......hola

Evans: ¬.¬ que quieres?

Remus: eh.....yo....bueno ( esta bloqueado)

Sirius: ( había olvidado lo poco sociable que es este chico ¬.¬) Remus intenta decirte que quiere hacer los deberes con tigo

Remus: eso : )

Evans: ya.....................pues............

Remus:................

Evans: No

Remus y Sirius: ¡!

Evans: los haré con Eric

Sirius: Malditos tu y tus ideas!!! O.O#

Remus: ya esta bien no permitiré que Potter este así un día mas!!!

Sirius: ¿ que vas a hacer lumbreras? ¿ obligar a evans?

Remus: eso da mucho que pensar............

Sirius: O.Ou glups........

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

( aula vacia)

Remus: bu.....bueno solo os he traído aquí para acabar con esto de una vez por todas

Crsitine: ya y como???

Peter: yo tengo hambre ¿ me puedo ir?

Sirius: Remus suéltalo ya, tengo partido mañana y estoy nervioso!!!

Remus: bueno...he estado pensando.....y......y vamos a hacer que Evans salga con Snape

Sirius: oh no!!! Otro filtro amoroso no!!!

Remus: ¿otro?

Sirius: O.Ou no quiero decir yo..........bueno.....

Remus: hum.........no es esa mi idea....je je ya veréis : D

Continuara.................


End file.
